Abstinence ou Désir ?
by Omya-chan
Summary: Avouer ses sentiments n'est déjà pas facile mais quand on s'appelle Roronoa Zoro ça devient vraiment compliqué...
1. Chapter 1 : Tentative

Hola le monde ! Me revoilà donc avec une nouvelle histoire cette fois ci en plusieurs chapitre ! En esperant qu'elle vous plaise ;) !  
Paring : ZoSan  
Disclaimer : ILS SONT TOUS A MOIIIIIII ! Ah non c'était encore un rêve snif... Zoro et Sanji sont toujours à Oda-sama.

\!/ Warning \!/ Yaoi et LEMON ! Homophobe veuillez-vous convertir ou quittez la page. Amies fangirl, je vous souhaite un bon saignage de nez.  
Votre dévoué Omya-chan.

Chapitre 1 : Tentative.

_ Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ! S'exclama un grand blond après dix minute de silence pendant lesquelles son cerveau était passé en mode « choc absolu ».

_ Quoi, t'es homophobe ?

_ Non… Enfin c'est… hésitât-il. Mais le problème n'est pas là espèce de marimo défraichit !

Le dit marimo défraichit, plus connu sous le nom de Roronoa Zoro, fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Bas il est où alors ? Si t'es pas homophobe pourquoi ça te dérangerais de prendre ton pied avec moi ?

Le blond, qui soit dit en passant s'appelait Sanji, prenait peu à peu une très jolie couleur rouge vif et continua de fixer son vis-à-vis pendant 5min la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Les deux hommes étaient des pirates et faisaient partie du très célèbre équipage au chapeau de paille. Zoro était le sabreur de la bande. Il possédait des cheveux ridiculement vert, un caractère plutôt froid et distant et aussi il fallait bien l'admettre, un corps de rêve. Quant à Sanji il était chef cuisinier, blond avec son œil gauche caché par une longue mèche de cheveux. Son seul sourcil visible se terminait en spirale et était souvent l'objet des moqueries de son rival aux cheveux verts. Légèrement plus petit que Zoro il était plus en longueur et en finesse avec cependant une force prodigieuse dans les jambes. Il ne se battait jamais avec ses mains qu'il considérait comme son trésor du fait de sa profession mais il était néanmoins un redoutable combattant et accessoirement un dragueur professionnel… certes sans aucune conquête à ce jour. Mais pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse (car je sais que ça vous intéresse :p… ok c'est bon je connais la sortit -) les pirates au chapeau de paille naviguaient actuellement sur la Route de Grand Line, mais cela faisait maintenant près de 2 mois qu'il n'avait pas posé pied à terre. Leur dernière escale remontait à une petite île juste après qu'ils aient quittés Water Seven et chacun sur le Thousand Sunny commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre. L'équipage avait, comme à son habitude, diné dans la salle à manger de leur nouveau bateau et après avoir fini son service notre cuistot favoris avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air et de se griller une cigarette. Il avait dû commencer à faire attention lorsqu'il préparait les repas car leurs provisions s'amenuisaient et avec ce qu'ingurgitait leur capitaine ils allaient avoir du mal à tenir encore longtemps. Cependant cette nuit-là ce fut une faim bien différente qui avait amené le bretteur à suivre le cuisinier sur le pont arrière du navire. Sanji l'avait entendu arriver et c'était évidemment demandé ce que son rival de toujours pouvait bien lui vouloir. L'emmerder était la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit alors quand Zoro avait parlé, Sanji avait d'abord ouvert des yeux comme des soucoupes avant de demander au sabreur si il était sérieux et comme celui-ci avait hoché la tête avec l'air le plus sérieux que le cuistot lui ai jamais vu, le cerveau de ce dernier avait connu un gros bug de 10min…

« Hey love-cook j'ai besoin de toi pour soulager ma libido »*

La phrase qu'avait lâchée tête de cactus avait tournée en boucle dans la tête du blond qui essayait encore de comprend si l'homme aux cheveux vert se foutait de sa gueule ou s'il était vraiment en train de lui demander de l'aide pour… pour… non mais vous êtes sûr que c'était bien le marimo en face de lui là ?

_ Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi !

_ Quoi, t'es homophobe ?

_ Non… Enfin c'est… Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème espèce de marimo défraichit !

Le dit marimo défraichit, fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Bas il est où alors ? Si t'es pas homophobe pourquoi ça te dérangerais de prendre ton pied avec moi ?

_ Mais c'est justement par ce que tu le demande comme ça ! Cria presque le cuisinier en se sentant rougir.

_ Ah. Donc si je l'avais dit autrement t'aurais accepté ? Susurra le vert.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit non plus ! Mais attend voir ça voudrait dire que le grand Roronoa Zoro serait gay !

Le blond eu un souri, il espérait que ça pique ferait mouche** et que toute cette histoire ce terminerais en bonne vielle bagarre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

_ Non. Pour moi c'est pas le genre qui compte. Avait répondu le vert avec un drôle d'air.

Alors là Sanji tombait des nus. En plus d'avoir totalement foiré l'opération « on se tape dessus, on oublie tout ce qui vient de se passer et on va se coucher chacun dans son lit », Zoro venait de refuser une occasion se battre avec lui et ça c'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas normal ! Mais alors qu'il débattait avec lui-même il avait aussi répondu automatiquement et il le regretta…

_ Alors… c'est quoi qui compte ?

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE MAIS POURQUOI JE L'ENCOURAGE MOI ? » La voix intérieure du blond était en train de péter son câble à l'intérieur de sa tête alors que lui-même se sentait au bord de l'explosion.

_ Bas… y a le physique évidement et puis ça dépend, après y a aussi une histoire de feeling… dit Zoro en s'approchant légèrement.

_ Une… une histoire de feeling ? Commença Sanji en reculant contre la rambarde. Attend t'es en train de me dire que tu me trouve attirant là ?

_ Et si c'était le cas ? Je te l'es dit, te prend pas la tête. Continua le vert d'une voix langoureuse en s'approchant un peu plus. C'est juste que l'abstinence ça me réussit pas trop et qu'à force d'avoir ton joli p'tit cul sous le nez toute la journée bas…

_ Holà ! Attend stop Zoro je n'ai pas dit oui je…

_ Oh ? C'est mon prénom maintenant ? Plus de « marimo » ?

_ Arrête ça, je vais te défoncer ! Grogna Sanji, en repoussant l'autre homme qu'il trouvait bien trop près de lui.

_ Quoi, tu vas pas me faire croire que t'en a pas envie ! Je t'es vu tu sais, quand tu me regardais alors que je m'entrainais depuis la rambarde de la cuisine…

Zoro c'était de nouveau rapprocher, malgré les tentatives pour le repousser du blond ce dernier ne pouvait rien faire contre les muscles bodybuildés de l'homme aux cheveux verts et lorsque celui-ci lui avait agrippé les bras il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner ses mains étaient tellement chaudes...

_ Attend… attend Zoro ce n'est pas drôle, raconte pas n'importe quoi… et ne t'approche pas comme ça…

_ Bas alors, je te croyais plus combatif ! C'est marrant, on dirait que ton corps et pas du tout d'accord avec tes mots… Lui murmura Zoro en descendant sa tête dans le cou du blond qui commençait vraiment à avoir chaud.

_ Arrête la philosophie ce n'est pas ton truc… Gémi cuisinier alors que le vert avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches pour rapprocher leur deux corps.

Zoro avait commencé à couvrir son cou de baisers papillons s'arrêtant pour mordiller sa clavicule, faisant s'accéléré la respiration du cuisinier toujours coincé entre ce corps brulant et le bastingage du bateau. Heureux de son petit effet le vert décidât d'aller un peu plus loin et commença par poser un baiser chaste aux coins des lèvres résolument closes de Sanji. Ce dernier était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour repousser le sabreur mais il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de devenir le jouet articulé de cette algue perverse et dominatrice ! Il avait donc prévu de jouer la carte de l'insensibilité sous les caresses pourtant ô combien agréables de cet enfoiré d'escrimeur. Il allait bien finir par se lassé s'il n'obtenait rien non ? Il continuât de garder sa bouche obstinément fermé alors que le sabreur recommença à l'embrasser en accentuant la pression. Sanji ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentré sur les battements désordonnés de son cœur, Zoro grogna et recommença son geste en y ajoutant quelque chose d'humide qui tenta de passé la barrière des lèvres fines du blond. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils agrippant de toutes ses forces la rambarde du Sunny pour ne pas céder au tabou. Zoro poussa un second grognement et attrapât la mâchoire du cuisinier de sa mains gauche tandis que la droite avait agrippée ses fesses rebondies le faisant sursauté et ouvrir légèrement la bouche. Zoro n'hésitât pas et forçant le passage avec sa langue il retraça entièrement le relief de la bouche de son cuistot préféré. Sanji lui avait voulu le mordre mais il c'était toute suite senti enivré par le baisser qu'était en train de lui donner le sabreur son cerveau ne répondant plus du tout. Il avait senti tout sa détermination fondre à ce contacte buccale… il était en train de se laisser faire, ses mains remontant même pour agripper le tee-shirt du vert quand soudain une voix féminine avait brisé la bulle dans laquelle étaient plongé les deux hommes.

_ Sanji-kun tu es encore là ? Avait appelé Nami depuis la cuisine.

Sanji avait immédiatement repris ses esprits et poussant le sabreur loin de lui il avait couru dans la cuisine avant que Nami n'en sorte pour voir quelque chose qui l'aurait probablement choqué à vie… où pas, aller savoir…

_ Nami ! Je suis désolé tu voulais quelque chose. Dit le blond légèrement essoufflé.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux le dévisagea un instant _: les cheveux en bataille, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, les joues rougies et pas de surnom débile après mon nom… hum bizarre tout ça…_

_ Hum… non, non. Dit-elle après un instant, C'est juste que la lumière était toujours allumée et la vaisselle pas faite alors je suis venue voir si tout allait bien.

_ Ah tu t'inquiètes pour moi Nami-chérie. Souri le blond sans y mettre le ton. Ne t'inquiète pas, je… je suis un peu fatigué, je la ferais demain… bonne nuit Nami !

Il était partit en courant laissant une Nami sans voix seule dans la cuisine. Enfin, seule...

_ Tu sais que tu fais vraiment chier… grogna une voix derrière la navigatrice.

_ Zoro ? Mais qu'es que tu fou là toi aussi ? Et puis d'abord depuis quand tu me parle comme ça toi ? S'énerva la jeune femme en se retournant pour faire face au sabreur.

_ Bas laisse tomber je vais me coucher. Répondit-il.

Zoro sortit de la cuisine en soupirant et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.

_ Mais qu'es qu'ils ont tous les deux ce soir ? Murmura la navigatrice pour elle-même avant de sortir à son tour de la cuisine et d'aller se coucher

.

Lorsque Zoro entra dans la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec les 5 autres garçons de l'équipage, il lui fallut à peine une seconde pour reconnaître la forme allongé du cuisinier dans son hamac qui lui tournait le dos. Zoro l'observa un instant, ce soir il avait fallu que l'autre sorcière les interrompe au mauvais moment mais il avait bien senti que si elle n'était pas arrivée, Sanji se serait complétement abandonné à lui… Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, le blond allait lui tombé directe dans les bras. Zoro se déshabilla en silence et grimpa dans son hamac un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il avait beau prétendre que ce n'était dû qu'à l'abstinence et au physique avantageux du cuisinier, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même. En vérité cela faisait longtemps qu'il observait le cuistot mais il avait toujours caché ses sentiments sachant pertinemment que ces derniers ne seraient jamais partagés par un homme hétéro à l'extrême comme Sanji. Seulement aujourd'hui lorsqu'il avait senti le regard brûlant du jeune homme dans son dos il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il avait sans doute été trop vite mais tant pis, ce n'était pas son genre de refouler ses sentiments de toute façon. Ce soir ou un autre jour, il y aurait forcément eu un moment où il n'aurait plus put résister. Zoro se retournât sur le côté fixant la silhouette noir de l'homme qui occupait sans cesse ses pensées et soupira. Sanji allait l'éviter toute la journée demain, ou alors il allait clairement lui dire en face qu'il allait lui défoncer la gueule et qu'il recommencerait à chaque fois que le sabreur pénétrerait dans un rayon de 5 mètre autour de lui. Zoro souri, ça ressembler bien à Sanji ça. Fermant doucement les yeux le sabreur s'endormi bercer par les vagues, rejoignant dans un rêve magnifique, un Sanji beaucoup plus docile que celui qui cherchait toujours à trouver le sommeil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

*Désolée de la grossièreté de Zoro, mais en même temps je ne le voyais pas dire ça autrement… Sanji va avoir du boulot s'il veut en faire un être civilisé !  
**euh… j'aurais pas fait un jeu de mots sans le vouloir là par hasard -_^

Voilà ! Le chapitre 2 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! Merci à ceux/celles (le ceux est il réelement nécessaire ?) qui auront lu. Et n'oublier pas les reviews sont des sources inestimables d'inspiration ;) !


	2. Chapter 2 : Lutter pour ne rien admettre

Salut les gens :) ça y est chapitre 2 poster ! (Je suis très fière de moi là)

Tout d'abord je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir que, à chaque fois que j'en li une j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux :') (pardonner la nature parfois trop sensible de l'auteur.)  
Je voulais aussi remercier Estrella-san pour ses gentilles reviews et ses conseils ! Pour le titre je suis désolée, je ne sais pas si tu en trouveras la signification par ce que moi-même je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai choisi ça…  
Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour mes innombrables fautes que j'essaye tant bien que mal d'éradiquer mais promis Estrella-san je n'écrirais plus jamais tant pis , « tempis » (s'incline très bas avant de se retourner vers sa page Word : « saleté de correcteur orthographique, tu m'avais pas dit que « tempis » ça existait pas ! »)

Disclamer : Le monde merveilleux de Dor… pardon de One Piece n'est toujours pas à moi mais cette histoire oui :D !  
Rating : K (pour l'instant…)  
Paring : ZoSan

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lutter pour ne rien admettre.

Quand Sanji ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin se fut en sueur et les jambes tremblantes. Le sommeil l'avait fui toute la nuit, et lorsqu'il été enfin parvenu à s'endormir ça n'avait été que pour rêver d'un certain membre de l'équipage aux cheveux vert et d'un corps brulant qui… Stop ! Le cuisinier se gifla mentalement et sauta au bas de son hamac. Surtout ne pas penser à la nuit dernière ! Il avait autre chose à faire, car bien que son porteur dorme encore il était certain que l'estomac de son capitaine criait déjà famine et n'allait pas tarder à le faire savoir. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir lorsqu'il aurait rassasié tous les ventres de cet équipage de fou. Enfin sauf Robin d'amour et Nami-chérie évidemment. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir rassurer cette dernière par rapport à ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Il était sûr que la jeune femme s'était doutée de quelque chose. Si elle apprenait la vérité elle serait capable d'être jalouse…  
Sanji jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le canapé où ronflait Zoro.

_Jalouse du mar__imo et puis quoi encore… c'est lui qui m'a forcé… _

Mais même s'il pouvait mentir à Nami, il était bien forcé d'admettre que si elle n'était pas arrivée hier soir il aurait été capable de se laissé faire par le sabreur et pire… d'y prendre du plaisir._  
_Comme d'habitude à l'heure ou se levait le cuisinier le pont et le reste du bateau était exceptionnellement silencieux, seule Robin qui avait parfois avait lu toute la nuit était éveillée. C'était ces moment-là que préférait Sanji alors que tout le monde dormait encore ou lorsqu'ils étés tous partis se couchés et que lui seul restait à contempler les étoiles en savourant sa dernière clope de la journée. Seulement hier soir, ce moment lui avait été gâché par une algue humanoïde et le simple fait de s'en souvenir ôta toute bonne humeur au cuisinier. Sanji écrasa sa cigarette sous sa chaussure et se dirigeât vers la cuisine. Leurs réserves de nourriture devraient encore tenir deux jours, mais connaissant l'appétit de son capitaine rien n'était moins sûr. Sanji soupira en se mettant au travail, ses mains retrouvant automatiquement les gestes quotidiens de sa profession.  
Il avait beau le chasser à chaque fois, le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revenait sans cesse. Ce n'était néanmoins pas simplement le fait qu'il se soit laissé faire qui énervait le cuisinier mais aussi que ce cactus mobile avait pour une fois vu juste…

Hier après-midi, alors qu'il était sorti fumer,… _Et oui encore…_ ses yeux s'étaient finalement arrêtés sur Zoro en plein entrainement, qui s'amusait à soulever des haltères deux fois plus grosses que lui. Sanji s'était alors surpris à observer attentivement le sabreur, les muscles de son dos roulant sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements, ses épaules puissantes, sa chute de reins plutôt, très appréciable et les gouttes de sueur qui faisaient luire son corps au soleil. Accoudé à la rambarde, le regard légèrement dans le vague, le cuisinier n'avait pour une fois pas eu envie de provoquer son éternel rival ou même de vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de regarder. Soudain le sabreur s'était retourné et lorsque son regard avait croisé celui de Sanji, ce dernier avait remarqué que ses yeux n'étaient non pas d'un noir terne comme il le croyait mais éclairé d'une lueur doré qui lui avait fait penser à cet instant une chose invraisemblable.  
Il avait trouvé Zoro beau. Pire même, alors que le soleil se couchait et baignait son corps d'une lumière chaude Sanji l'avait trouvé attirant.  
Oui, il avait été attiré par ce corps musclé et puissant, ce regard de braise et même ces horripilants cheveux verts qui se mariaient si bien avec le tout. Il avait senti un feu brûlant monté en lui et avait rapidement détourné le regard en faignant d'être sortit pour appeler l'équipage pour le diner.

_ SANJI ! J'aiii faaiimm !

D'ailleurs en parlant d'équipage, le capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille venait de s'éveiller et malheureusement de faire partager au reste de ses Nakamas son envi présente de rassasier son estomac. Si seulement une telle chose était possible…

_ Luffy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier comme ça dès le matin ! Si tu as réveillé Nami-chérie et Robin d'amour je te jure que ça va barder !

Alors que Luffy venait littéralement d'enfoncer la porte de la cuisine il percuta soudain violemment le plancher et Sanji encore la louche en l'air, prêt à administrer à son capitaine sa première punition de la journée se stoppa net devant le poing fumant de Nami.

_ Na-Nami-swan…

_ Aieuchh maich chnami pourfuoi tu m'as frappé ? Pleurnicha Luffy les dents coincer dans le parquet de la cuisine.

_ PARCE QUE TU CRI TROP FORT !

_ Maich f'est toi fui fri mainchen…

BANG ! Et hop Luffy qui était enfin parvenue à détacher sa mâchoire du sol avait à présent la tête entière dans le bois de la cuisine. Ce qui risquait de faire un gros trou lorsqu'il arriverait à se libéré. C'est Franky qui allait être content…

Nami poussa un long soupir comme si elle était déjà exténuée alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer.

_ Bon on va enfin avoir la paix 2 minute. Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Sanji et d'observé attentivement ce dernier.

_ Il y a un problème Nami-chérie ?

La navigatrice cligna des yeux une fois, l'étonnement se peignant sur son visage.

_ Ah ! Euh… non, c'est juste que tu étais bizarre hier et que je voulais juste savoir si tu allai mie-

_ NAMI-CHERIE ALORS COMME ÇA TU T'INQUIETE POUR MOI ?

Je vous laisse imaginer la fin de cette nouvelle utilisation de décibels trop élevées…

_ Ne n'inquiète pas Nami-chérie. Repris Sanji en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Tout va bien j'étais juste un peu fatigué, mais installe toi je t'apporte tout de suite ton petit déjeuner.

_ D'accord, merci Sanji. Répondit en souriant la navigatrice.

Le cuisinier se détourna lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Comme avait-il pu oublier une telle chose ? Certes il avait été perturbé hier par le sabreur mais c'était impossible que lui le coureur de jupon de l'équipage puisse être attiré par un homme. Il avait simplement été admiratif voilà tout. Et cet habitant des fonds marins avait tout compris de travers ! Il avait même réussi à le faire douter, lui, le plus grand adorateur de toute la gente féminine !  
Robin rentra à son tour dans la cuisine et confirma les pensées du cuisinier dès que celui-ci posa les yeux sur elle.  
Il y avait dès millier de raisons pour lesquelles il aimait les femmes, leur peau douce, leur corps voluptueux, leur poitrine généreuse, leur cheveux, leur odeurs parfumée etc... Même dans leur personnalité, elles étaient généralement plus polies, plus gracieuses, plus élégantes que beaucoup d'homme. Et même lorsqu'elles ne l'étaient pas elles restaient toujours mignonnes et intelligentes ! Elles étaient capables d'avoir des conversations construites sans grognements ou endormissement au milieu d'une phrase ce qui n'était pas le cas du bonhomme Cetelem personnel de l'équipage !  
Oui, il n'aurait jamais dû se poser autant de questions ! Viré homo, lui ? Le jour où Luffy décidera de faire un régime et encore !  
Sanji, rassuré pu enfin se concentrer sur le service du repas alors que le reste de l'équipage rentrer à son tour dans la cuisine.

_Evidemment vous, vous demandez tous ce qu'est d'ailleurs devenue Luffy ! Et bien sachez qu'il se débat encore au fond de la pièce pour sortir sa tête du plancher et enfin avoir droit à son petit déjeuner.  
Enfaite je suis sûre que l'aviez tous oublié... Bande de sans cœur ! Heureusement que le grand capitaine Usopp-sama est passé par là…_

_ Ohayo mina* ! Hein… Luffy, pourquoi tu fais l'autruche ? Demanda le long nez encore à moitié endormis.

_ Il devait avoir tellement faim qu'il dû essayer de manger le parquet. Diagnostiqua Chopper pas plus réveiller que son ami.

_ Uchopp, Chopper ! Aidech-moi chnami m'a coinché… _[N'oublions pas que Luffy a perdu quelque dent et qu'il a encore du mal avec certaines syllabes…] _

Il fallut bien 10 minutes au canonnier et au médecin de bord avant d'arriver à débloquer leur capitaine du sol de la cuisine. Ce qui dévoila un énorme trou que Franky s'empressa de réparé après s'être vu administrer une violente… douce caresse sur le crane par une navigatrice peu ouverte au reproches. Chez les Mugiwara ce genre de scènes était plutôt fréquentes et le petit déjeuner se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Cependant un de nos pirates manquait encore à l'appel… et lorsqu'il parut enfin il tomba nez à nez avec le seul membre de l'équipage qui cherchait plus que tout à l'éviter. Oui car Sanji, à peine quelque millimètre du sabreur, senti toute ses convictions se perdent dans un endroit aussi infini que l'estomac de Luffy.  
L'odeur du sabreur avait déjà réussi à lui tourner la tête et le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre de rage en se sentant à ce point toucher par la présence de cette algue terrestre. _Il n'aurait pas pu rester vivre chez les poissons !_  
Zoro n'avait bien sûr pas manqué de voir la tête du cuisinier qui s'était décomposé à son entré et même s'il s'y était attendu, la rection du blond provoqua en lui une douleur qu'il n'était pas habitué à sentir. Evidemment Sanji devait être dégouté et encore il ne pouvait rien dire devant « ses melorines » mais Zoro imaginait sans mal ce que pensait de lui le cuisinier désormais.

_ Bon alors sourcil en vrille tu le bouges ton cul que je puisse passer ! Grogna le vert énervé malgré lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au mettre coq pour reprendre ses esprits et fusiller l'escrimeur du regard.

_ Ne commence pas à me prendre la tête dès le début de la journée, habitant des fonds marins ! Sinon je te garantis que Luffy aura droit à un petit déjeuné japonais dans pas longtemps.**

_ Ouaiii du rab !

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

_ Je vous préviens le premier qui ouvre la bouche un peu trop grand va de nouveau aller faire un trou dans le parquet !

_ Tu aurais peut-être pu leur dire avant de les frapper tous les trois…

_ Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose Usopp-kun ?

_ Euh… j'aime beaucoup t'a nouvelle robe Nami… les fleurs sont très… euh…

_ Très ? La jolie rousse semblait entourée par de grands nuages noirs et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

_ Euh…

_ Notre canonnier voulait sans doute dire qu'elle t'allait à merveilles. Sourie Robin pas le moins du monde perturbé la colère de son amie.

La navigatrice finit par se calmer et le petit déjeuné repris son cour comme si de rien était. Luffy avait recommencé à manger, Robin buvait son café, Franky réparait le sol, Chopper tentait de réanimer Usopp qui c'était évanoui avant l'intervention de l'archéologue et Nami avait ouvert le Grand-Line News. Quant à Zoro et Sanji ils s'étaient tous les deux relevés sans un mot et était retourné à leur occupations respectives. A savoir finir de préparer le repas pour le blond et trouver une bonne bouteille pour le vert.

_Alcoolique anonyme va._

Sanji n'en revenait toujours pas, mais qu'est qu'il lui arrivait ? Il y a encore dix minute il était sûr d'être l'homme le plus hétéro du monde et là, il avait suffi que le sabreur se pointe pour le faire douter. Douter de quoi au juste ? Une simple attirance physique ne l'aurait jamais autant déstabilisé… Serai-ce l'abstinence qui provoquerait ça ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais eu ce genre de problème… Sanji jeta un coup de d'œil à Zoro, celui-ci semblait totalement à l'aise et ne faisait plus du tout attention au cuisinier. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Le sabreur lui avait bien fait comprendre hier qu'il ne faisait ça que pour le cul.  
« C'est juste que l'abstinence ça me réussit pas trop » n'avait-il pas dit ça ? Sanji ne comprenait plus rien, il était certain d'avoir aimé toute les femmes avec qui il avait eu des relations poussées. Pour lui, sexe et amour n'était pas séparables. Il trouvait ça immonde de coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour soulager des besoins primaires. Mais alors quel était ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait saisi face à Zoro ? Ce ne pouvait pas être du désir sinon ça revenait à avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour cet escrimeur à deux Berry et ça c'était totalement impossible.

Le reste de la matinée passa assez rapidement, chacun s'adonnant à son activité quotidienne. La tranquillité des pirates ne fut troublé qu'une seule fois par Luffy qui avait trouvé ça drôle d'enduire Chopper de crème solaire et qui n'en avait apparemment pas assez de mangé du bois.

Sanji quant à lui était toujours prostré dans sa cuisine, se concentrant sur la préparation du repas de midi pour ne plus penser au second de l'équipage. Mais il fallait qu'il en est le cœur net, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il était en mer et peut être que les avances du sabreur avaient finis par réveiller ce feu qui brûle en tous les hommes. Si c'était le cas, alors ce qu'il avait ressenti ce matin était uniquement lié à une forte attirance purement physique mais dénué de sentiments. C'était assez dure à admettre mais le cuisinier préférait nettement cette hypothèse car elle excluait totalement qu'il éprouve des sentiments à l'égard de l'homme aux cheveux vert. De plus si ce n'était bien qu'un sentiment d'abstinence qu'il lui tournait la tête alors dès leur prochaine escale il lui suffirait de s'en débarrasser. Evidemment sans blesser aucune demoiselle.  
Un bruit d'ongle qui griffe du bois se fit alors entendre et Sanji éteignit le feu de ses fourneaux avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il trouva son capitaine avachi de l'autre côté, le pauvre n'avait pas pu manger autant que d'habitude ce matin et bavait péniblement contre la porte de la cuisine depuis une demi-heure.

_ Sanjiii... viaannde… maangéé… faaiinn… articula difficilement Luffy en se trainant au pied de son cuisinier.

_ C'est bon, c'est prêt tu peux aller chercher tout le monde pour manger.

Une des règles à bord du Sunny était de ne jamais commencer à manger lorsque tout le monde n'était pas installé. Enfin au moins les deux femmes de l'équipage. C'est pour ça que ni une ni deux le capitaine au chapeau de paille, ayant retrouvé toute son énergie, sauta sur le pont et appela ses Nakamas à table avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à le rejoindre, sachant pertinemment que durant les heures des repas chaque seconde comptait si l'on voulait avoir assez à manger.

Durant le repas Sanji tenta plus d'une fois de provoquer le sabreur mais celui resta de marbre à chacune de ses tentative. Son comportement ne manqua pas d'étonner ses autres compagnons mais lorsque Luffy eu fini son assiette et commença à regarder de près celles des personnes plus ou moins proche de lui chacun oublia bien vite le sabreur. Enfin, tout le monde… Sanji lui était bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec ce dernier mais pour ça il allait falloir qu'il trouve une raison d'aller lui parler seul à seul…

Ainsi lorsqu'il eut terminé de servir leur gouté aux garçons et apporter des cocktails à ses mélorines, le cuisinier s'empara d'un plateau et monta dans la vigie.  
Seulement une fois en dessous de la trappe permettant d'accéder à la plus haute pièce du navire Sanji se trouva bien bête.  
_C__'est toujours dans plus haute tour qu'es retenu __prisonnière __la princesse. __Oui __je viens de comparer Zoro à une princesse là__, avec la perruque blonde, et tout. Sans oublier la chanson qu'elle chante à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant l'unique fenêtre de sa cellule. Ce qui arrive assez fréquemment…_  
Qu'es qu'il l'avait empêché de prendre le taureau par les cornes dès le début ? Il aurait dû demander des comptes au sabreur dès qu'il l'avait vu au petit déjeuné ce matin, pourquoi avait-il fini par en faire tout un plat ?

Sanji prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la trappe avant de se hisser dans la vigie. Zoro lui était en plein entrainement post-déjeuné, enfin sans doute pensait-il que faire des pompes sur une main avec une enclume sur le dos était une façon normale de s'entrainer. Le cuisinier resta immobile un instant, le plateau dans une main, s'allumant une cigarette de l'autre.

_ Cuistot ? Qu'es que tu fou ici ? Demanda le vert en posant son enclume par terre pour faire face à celui qui hantait ses pensées.

Sanji pris le temps de recraché une première fois la fumé de sa cigarette avant de répondre.

_ Ouvre un peu tes yeux marimo, je suis venu d'apporter ton gouté.

_Y a que moi qui trouve cette phrase vachement érotique ? _

_ Ouai, pose-le là, ça ira.

_En tout cas Zoro ne semble pas partager l'opinion de l'auteur puisqu'il se détourna du cuisinier sans sourciller et tendit la main vers la suite de son programme. A savoir, des haltères qu'on se demande tous comment il a fait pour les montées jusque ici …_

_ Tss, le mot « merci » n'a pas été inclus dans ton vocabulaire tête de cactus ? Soupira Sanji en posant son plateau sur le banc qui faisait le tour de la pièce.

_ Je t'ai rien demandé sourcils en vrille ! Grogna le vert.

_ Non, enfin rien de cette nature. Murmura Sanji en essayant de retenir sa colère.

Zoro aussi vira au rouge en entendant cette phrase, le cuisinier était donc bien venu pour le rabaisser et se venger de la nuit dernière. Et quand il partirait son odeur de cigarette et de nourriture flottera toujours dans l'air, ne laissant aucuns répits au sabreur.

_ Ouai, mais dommage pour toi ero-cook, là j'ai plus envie alors dégage, tu perturbe mon entrainement.

_ Je vais t'atomiser tête de brocoli ! Explosa Sanji. Je ne suis pas pédé moi et je ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça ! Alors ne m'inclus pas dans tes délires pervers !

_ Ah ouai ? T'avais pas l'air aussi convaincu hier !

_ Convaincu ? Tu m'as forcé je te rappel !

_ M'en souvient pas.

_ Enfoiré ! Comment je pourrais ne serais ce qu'être attiré par un type comme toi ? J'aime les femmes rentre toi bien ça dans le crane ! Et si jamais tu remets les pieds dans ma cuisine en dehors des heures de repas je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus mettre les pieds nulle part !

Sans attendre la réponse de l'escrimeur, le blond fou de rage descendit de la vigie et claqua la porte de la cuisine si fort que même Luffy n'osa plus y rentré avant le diner.

* * *

_ Dit Robin tu ne trouverais pas Sanji-kun bizarre depuis quelque temps ? Demanda soudain la navigatrice à son amie en se redressant du transat ou elle bronzait tranquillement sur le pont avant.

_ C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air vraiment en colère… répondit la brune sans ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je ne parle pas seulement de cet après- midi, hier soir aussi… il était étrange… Je ne sais à propos de quoi Zoro et lui s'étaient disputés mais ils avaient dû finirent par en venir aux mains. Sanji était complètement débraillé…

_ Et qu'es qi te fait croire qu'ils se sont battu ? Dit alors Robin avec un léger sourire.

_ Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? Tu as vu ce qu'il c'était passé Robin ?

Le sourire de l'archéologue s'élargi et elle commença à raconter à son amie ce que son extraordinaire pouvoir lui avait permis de voir.

_ Concernant Zoro-san, j'avais déjà des doutes depuis un moment et je trouvais ça triste que Sanji-kun ne se rende compte de rien. Mais même maintenant que Zoro-san à fait le premier pas, il reste un problème de taille. Termina la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

_ Je vois… cet imbécile n'acceptera pas ses sentiments aussi facilement et Zoro à bien trop de fierté pour avouer les siens… Soupira Nami. Vraiment ! Ils sont incapables de se débrouiller seuls.

Robin eu un sourire entendu.

_ Et bien, j'avais déjà l'intention de leur donner un coup de main mais je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais parti.

Un gigantesque rictus digne de la plus grande fangirl de la planète ce peint alors sur le visage de la navigatrice.

_ Allons, allons, Robin. Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas sans savoir que le coût du Yaoi et en perpétuelle augmentation en ce moment ?

Les yeux de la rousse avait à présent pris la forme de deux Berry et un peu de sang coulait de son nez.

_ Sans compter les usages personnels évidemment… Bien ça ne va pas être de tout repos mais je jure que je réussirais à faire accepter à ses deux idiots leur sentiment ! Foi de navigatrice !

Robin eu un petit rire : _et bien, la suite s'annonçait des plus intéressante !_

* * *

* « Ohayo mina » : bonjour tout le monde. Désolée je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre des petits mots en Japonais de temps en temps. Un tic pris après de nombreuse heure de visionnage en vostfr.

L'auteur étale sa science : ** Le petit déjeuner japonais typique est composé principalement de riz, de soupe miso, de poisson grillé et d'algue séché ^^. Dommage le marimo n'est pas une algue comestible.  
QUOI ? Comment ça vous le saviez tous déjà O_O et moi qui me sentais intelligente…

Voilà, pffu chui épuisé 10 page Word ça fait beaucoup pour un seul chapitre, en plus il se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant… ahhh non ! Pas les cailloux ! Promis le suivant montera un peu le rating ! Mais pas encore de lemon :p

Bye Bye !  
Omya-chan.

Reviews, reviews, reviews… (Tente d'inciter ses lecteurs à appuyer sur un ti bouton plus bas)


	3. Chapter 3 : What I Want

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 3 (grand sourire)…  
Pardon je sais je n'ai pas posté le week-end dernier (évite de se faire lapider) ! Mais c'est la faute de mes profs (pousse un tas de personnes attachées ensemble devant elle comme bouclier) ils se sont tous rendu compte i semaine qu'on était déjà en Mai et qu'ils n'avaient pas de notes pour le 3eme trimestre -_-''…

Enfin bref, je suis en vacance dans deux semaine alors je vous promets que là je posterais mes chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement !  
Merci encore pour toute vos reviews elles me font toutes super plaisir :3  
Sur ce bonne lecture !

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : M (Le p'ti rating qui monte qui monte… et qui redescend.) Naann pardon je plaisantais !  
Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages ne sont pas moi. Nan toujours pas…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : What I Want.

Lorsque Sanji réapparut enfin, le soleil c'était déjà couché, pourtant Luffy c'était tenue sage tout l'après-midi et n'avait même pas tenté une quelconque excursion dans la cuisine. Le repas ne semblait pas différent du festin habituel que leur réservait Sanji, pourtant les Mugiwara avaient immédiatement senti l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du cuistot… et l'ambiance déjà tendu ne fit que monter encore d'un cran lorsque l'épéiste s'assit à table et commença à manger l'air de rien. Chacun finit d'ailleurs par faire comme lui, parlant de tout et de rien pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Sanji répondait quelque fois quant à Zoro, il semblait indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer Luffy à l'autre bout de la cuisine, lorsque celui-ci avait fait la tentative plutôt stupide que courageuse d'essayer de voler un bout de viande au sabreur.

_[Pauvre Luffy, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment méchante avec lui…_]

_Bon, écoutez-moi tout le monde…

Chacun avait fini de manger et Sanji commençait même à débarrasser la table quand Nami avait pris la parole.

_ Cet après-midi, j'ai essayée de calculer notre route sur les cartes que j'avais et d'après moi on devrait arriver à la prochaine île demain en fin d'après-midi ou même dans la nuit.

_ Ouaiiii une île ! Brillante intervention de Luffy.

_ Vraiment ? Ah, c'est super ça faisait longtemps ! Et tu sais qu'elle genre d'île c'est ? Demanda Chopper.

_ Oh, faite que ce ne soit pas une île dangereuse sinon je sens que mes vieilles maladies vont me reprendre… évidemment personne ne fit attention à la remarque d'Usopp.

_ Oui, elle s'appelle l'île d'Anima. C'est une île automnale, elle n'est pas très grande mais sa principale ville est apparemment connue pour la qualité de ses alcools. Enfaite, les trois quarts de l'île sont recouvert de vigne ! Repris Nami.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du second de l'équipage : _Une ville réputée pour ses alcools ? C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait !_

_ Robin et moi on comptait aller faire du shopping après une aussi longue traversée, alors vous aurez quartier libre à condition de ne pas créer de problème.

_ Nami ! C'est pas toi le capitaine, alors c'est pas toi qui déci…

Bang.

_ Mes nerfs ont suffisamment été éprouvés pour aujourd'hui Luffy.

_ Ah Nami-chérie, tu es tellement belle quand tu à l'air épuisée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je porterais tout tes sacs et les tiens aussi ma robin d'amour !

_ Je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine cook-san. Répondit en souriant l'archéologue.

_ Mais…

_ Oui, Robin a raison. J'ai besoin de toi pour refaire notre stock de nourriture, alors tu ne pourras pas nous accompagner. Expliqua la Navigatrice.

_ Mais Nami… Supplia le cuisinier.

_ Tu devrais te transformer en chien, ce serait plus simple pour les suivre. Zoro négligemment assis sur sa chaise regardait la scène avec un air franchement dégouté.

_ T'a dit quoi là, tronche d'algue ? Une veine venait d'apparaitre sur le visage de Sanji.

_ J'ai dit que si t'étais vraiment un clep's, ce serais plus facile pour toi de remuer la queue devant Nami et Robin, mais t'inquiète pas y te manque plus que l'apparence et le langage ! Essaye d'aboyer pour voir…

_ Ferme là escrimeur du dimanche ! Je te rappelle que le marimo fait partit de la flore, alors viens pas me parler de biodiversité, c'est trop complexe pour le petit pois qui te sert de cerveau !

_ Il insinue quoi là, le sourcille bizarre ? Répliqua Zoro en se levant.

_ Qu'il faudrait que t'arrose plus souvent t'a pelouse !

_ Batard ! Je vais t'éclater !

L'escrimeur s'était jeté sur le cuisinier et tous deux étaient tombés sur le sol en même temps qu'une pile d'assiette qui se brisa avec fracas. Aucun des deux ne se battait avec leurs techniques, mais ce contentait plutôt de frapper au hasard, comme des animaux enragés, avec pour seul but de faire le plus mal possible à l'autre.  
Personne ne sais jusqu'où ils auraient pu aller si Nami ne les avaient pas arrêté. Même Luffy avait pour une fois agit comme un capitaine en voyant que ses deux nakamas étaient sérieux et s'était levé pour aider la jeune aux cheveux roux à séparer les deux hommes…

_ Nan mais vous êtes complètement malades ? Battez-vous si vous voulez mais ne détruisez pas la cuisine ! S'emportât la Navigatrice.

_ Ouai… désolé Nami. Dit Sanji en se relevant.

_ Tss…

_ Tu veux encore de battre cactus tondu ? La patience du blond commençait dangereusement à atteindre ses limites.

_ Nan c'est bon. Répliqua le vert, avant que Nami ne commette un crime. Tu me fais chier, je vais prendre mon tour de garde.

Sanji n'avais pas desserré les dents. _Mais c'est quoi son problème à l'autre algue ? _Le jeune home respira profondément et s'alluma une cigarette avant de commencer à balayer les morceaux d'assiette toujours brisés sur le sol.

Entre temps, la plupart des membres de l'équipage avait quittés la pièce, jugeant plus prudent de laisser le cuisinier tranquille pendant un moment. Seul Luffy était encore dans la cuisine.

_ Tu sais, qu'il y est de la rivalité entre les membres d'un équipage c'est normale, c'est même drôle à regarder. Toi et Zoro vous êtes tous les deux très forts et importants pour la suite de notre voyage… vous pouvez vous battre mais on reste tous des Nakamas alors…

_ Ouai, ne t'inquiète pas capitaine. Je sais…

Sanji jeta les bouts d'assiette et releva la tête.

_ Je me suis laissé emporter, mais ça n'arrivera plus.

_ Shishishi, c'est bon, du moment que t'a compris ! Répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille avec son grand sourire d'enfant. Bon, je vais aller me coucher aussi, bonne nuit Sanji !

Le cuisinier lui rendit son sourire et le regarda partir.

_ Ouai, bonne nuit capitaine.

Luffy avait raison, il ne devait plus se laisser énervé comme ça par l'escrimeur. Tout ça irait sans doute mieux une fois qu'ils seront arrivés sur l'île. Prendre un peu de distance lui ferai peut-être du bien après tout…

* * *

Hey, hey vous avez vu, Luffy a été sérieux sur ce cout là, mais ne vous inquiété pas c'est pour mieux recommencer à faire le mariole plus tard… )

* * *

Tout en haut, dans la vigie Zoro était assis sur la banquette de la pièce la tête entre les mains. Il essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le feu brulant qui s'était, bien malgré lui, diffusé dans tout son corps lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé allongé sur le corps du blond et qui, s'ils n'avaient pas été entouré par tout l'équipage, aurai pu transformer leur bataille en un corps à corps beaucoup plus érotique. Le sabreur releva la tête et l'appuya contre la vitre de la vigie, devant lui s'étalais une mer infinie simplement éclairée par la lumière des étoiles et de la lune presque entièrement pleine ce soir. Sanji devait être vraiment énervé… Il était sans doute aller trop loin, seulement il n'avait pas pu résisté… Réprimant ses pulsions depuis si longtemps maintenant, il n'avait plus pu résister lorsque le blond avait tourné toute son attention vers lui…  
_[Bien que la raison du fameux blond n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque attirance pour le bretteur, mais plutôt une soudaine envi de meurtre.]  
_Alors il ne s'était plus contrôlé, et lui avait littéralement sauté dessus… Enfaite c'était sans doute une bonne chose que Nami les ai arrêtés rapidement. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire au cuisinier si le poing de la navigatrice ne lui avait pas fait retrouver ses esprits… ?  
Le sabreur ferma les yeux… Argh, ce n'était pas bon ça, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de penser constamment au jeune homme comme ça… au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur la prochaine île et qu'il défoule tout son désir sur un/une inconnu(e)… Après, il lui faudrait tout simplement oublier le cuisinier ou du moins se retenir comme il l'avait toujours fait… facile à dire. Maintenant qu'il avait en quelque sorte « gouté » au fruit interdit, il ne désirait plus qu'une chose le dévorer en entier…

* * *

Plus tard, ce fut un léger bruit de déplacement qui tira le sabreur du sommeil. Comme celui d'un chat, il senti un corps se déplacer jusqu'à lui et une odeur familière envahir l'air avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir les yeux… Puis tout doucement, comme quelque chose d'irréel il senti deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il reconnut immédiatement le gout du tabac, déjà présent dans l'odeur qu'il avait senti, lorsque Sanji approfondi le baiser et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur pour quémander l'entré à sa bouche. Chose que le sabreur lui accorda immédiatement et leurs deux langues se rencontrèrent enfin, il ne leur fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour devenirs inséparables et lorsque le blond s'écartât enfin, Zoro était à bout de souffle. Ses yeux s'ouvrir sur le visage qui hantait ses nuits depuis si longtemps déjà… le sabreur se redressa et tendit sa main vers le visage du cuisinier comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là…

_ Sanji…

_ Chut… Soufflât le cuisinier en interceptant la main de l'homme en dessous de lui.

Zoro gémi en sentant le blond se pencher dans son cou et y laisser une marque rouge. Le blond lui retira ensuite son tee-shirt blanc et repartit à la découverte de son torse. Laissant çà et là des trainés brulantes de salive ou des baissés papillons qui faisaient frissonner l'escrimeur de plaisir… Sanji continua son manège tout le long des abdos du vert plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur son nombril ou il enfonça sa langue et mordilla la peau juste en dessous. Zoro se cambra, ses mains s'agrippant férocement au tissu de la banquette comme à une boue de sauvetage tant l'océan de plaisir que lui faisait découvrir Sanji paraissait infini… Le blond fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et baissa la fermeture éclair avec les dents, faisant encore augmenter l'excitation du bretteur. Celui-ci gémi d'appréhension en sentant deux mains baisser légèrement son pantalon et son caleçon puis une langue se poser sur le haut de son membre toujours coincer sans sa prison de tissu…

_ Nan, mais tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu faire ça ?

Le Sanji du rêve se redressa un sourire moqueur sur le visage…

_ Pauvre type. Tu me dégoute.

L'image disparu et Zoro se redressa en sursaut. Il était couvert de sueur et constatant qu'il avait encore un léger problème à l'entre-jambes, se leva et descendit en direction de la salle de bain.  
_[Enfin léger serait vraiment peu dire en fait…]_

_Merde, même dans mes rêves il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ?  
_Et pourtant, Zoro aurait vraiment aimé que le rêve continu, mais maintenant il était sûr d'avoir droit à ce genre de commentaire sarcastique à chaque fois qu'il laisserait son imagination aller un peu trop loin…

Une fois dans la salle de bain, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert expédia direct ses vêtement au sal et fit couler de l'eau froid sur tout son corps pour essayer vainement de réprimer ses pulsions…  
Soupirant devant son incapacité à le faire, il tourna à nouveau la poigné pour avoir de l'eau plus chaude.

Enfaite, il n'allait pas pouvoir abandonner, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait…  
_« Je n'aurais qu'a l'entrainer de force dans une ruelle et le coincer contre un mur… »_  
Sa main descendit lentement jusqu'à son membre déjà dure…  
_« Ouai je le prendrais là, sans préparation, jusqu'à l'entendre crier… »  
_Il commença de lents mouvements de vas et viens gémissant sous l'eau chaude…  
_« Jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter… »  
_Ses mouvement se firent plus rapides et il dû s'appuyer sur le mur pour rester debout…  
« Jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle mon nom dans le noir… Jusqu'à ce qu'… »

Sa phrase se perdit alors que le sabreur se libérait dans un grognement rauque… Se frappant la tête contre le carrelage blanc du mur il éteignit rageusement l'eau et sortit de la baignoire.  
_(les Mugiwara possède une magnifique baignoire douche, mais là Zoro ne prenait pas de bain. Peut-être plus tard ?)…  
_Attrapant une serviette non loin, le sabreur se séchât en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas forcer Sanji ce qu'il voulait et puis le violer comme ça aurait rendu leur cohabitation à bord du Sunny totalement impossible après. Mais combien de temps allait-il encore pouvoir tenir ? Il avait déjà craqué une fois, et ses rêves étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si cet imbécile n'était pas obnubilé par tout ce qui a des seins et porte une jupe… Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si lui aussi l'aimait…  
Le pirate aux cheveux verts contemplât un instant son reflet dans le miroir face à lui. Il n'y avait plus moyen de le nier, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Il était seul de toute façon il pouvait avouer n'importe quoi… Il était sur d'aimer ce cuistot débile, ce beau blond qui lui faisait tourné la tête depuis leur première rencontre…  
Le souvenir de leur baiser s'imposa à lui.  
Et puis merde ! Le cuistot n'aimait que les femmes ? Le corps d'un homme plein de muscle et dépourvu d'attribut féminin n'avait rien pour lui plaire ? Et alors ! D'accord on ne pouvait pas dire que Zoro était un pro de la drague ou même qu'il avait plein de conquête à son actif, mais il avait bien des qualités non ? Et puis il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, alors même si le coq n'aimait pas les hommes il allait faire en sorte qu'il l'aime lui ! Il avait déjà failli céder, il suffisait de recommencer. Sanji finirait par l'aimer !

* * *

Et voilà, encore désolée pour tout ce retard. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement. Encore merci à tous ceux qui liront !

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Plan

Bonjour tout le monde. Déjà je suis désolée de ne poster que lundi mais je voulais absolument me relire… enfin ne vous inquiété pas il reste encore une bonne tonne de faute à mon avis… Bref je ne vous embete pas plus que ça !

Bon courage à tous ce qui passe le bac (moi c'est que l'année prochaine :p) et bonne lecture )

Paring : ZoSan  
Rating : désolée mais pour se chapitre nous redescendons d'un cran : K  
Disclamer : Les Mugiwaras ne sont pour l'instant toujours pas en vente dans votre magasin joué club le plus proche donc je ne l'ai toujours pas !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le plan.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain chacun eu le droit de partir de son côté à condition de ne pas faire de grabuge. Pour plus de sécurité Nani, confia Luffy à Chopper qui ne devait pas hésiter à le piquer avec un sédatif si leur capitaine devenait menaçant pour la tranquillité de cette journée. Une fois ce problème résolu les filles partirent pour ce que tout le monde pensait être une énième journée shopping. Franky et Ussop, eux avaient pour mission de réapprovisionner le bateau en cola, boulets de canon et tout ce qui pourrait leur servir durant leur prochaine traversée. Sanji lui, faute de pouvoir accompagné ses deux déesses, il prit le parti d'aller faire les courses et par la même occasion d'oublier ce foutu marimo en charmante compagnie.

Quant à Zoro, il avait beau avoir pris de bonne résolution, l'empressement qu'avait eu le cuisinier à le fuir l'avait renvoyé au fond de son troue... au grand désespoir de Nami.

_Zoro dépressif... on aura tout vu..._

Le sabreur avait donc pris le parti de faire le tour de toutes les tavernes de la ville et d'y noyer son désarroi... Le grand Roronoa Zoro complètement désarmé face à un petit cuistot avec son stupide sourcil entortillé et son... oui, enfin bon bref, il ferait mieux de se trouver vite fait une grande chope le Roronoa sinon il n y aurai plus seulement les fantôme de Perona capable de le faire tomber à genou en lui faisant dire qu'il regrettait d'être né... _(Certes je m'avance dans le futur là…)_  
Le sabreur releva la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque indication qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le centre-ville. Cet endroit été un véritable labyrinthe, il y à peine deux minutes, il était dans le quartier des docs au sud de la ville et maintenant il était au bord de la forêt qui longeait la ville au nord...

_Argh mais ce n'était pas possible ça j'étais sûr que c'était par ici..._

Non loin, dans une ruelle sombre un léger sourire s'étira sur un visage caché sous la capuche d'un grand manteau violet. Des pétales de fleur apparurent soudains au milieu de la rue où se baladait le sabreur et prirent petit à petit la forme d'une main. Celle-ci lança alors une feuille de papier jaunie par les intempéries droit vers Zoro, qui se la prit en plein visage.

_ arghgrumblegrum ! (Cherchez pas c'est du marimogien c est pas traductible en français...).

Le vert arracha le papier de sa figure et en déchiffra les petits caractères écrit dessus.

_"Ce soir grand concours de la meilleur descente au bar « La Bonne Bibine », Les perdant payent la _

_tournée du vainqueur ! Alors, si vous pensez avoir votre chance venez participer ! Le patron accueille pirates et marine de la même façon !"_

_5, rue Florissante. Ville de Nysos, île d'Anima._

Un concours de la meilleure descente ? C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Le sabreur eu un sourire _(vous savez celui où il a l'air d'un tueur en série ^^)_ et ce mi en quête de la fameuse taverne…

* * *

Seulement, au fond de la ruelle…

Bulpbulpbulp bulp…. Kotshi !

_ Allo, Navigatrice-san ? C'est bon, il s'est mis à la recherche du bar…

_ Très bien Robin-chan, reste avec lui quand même, on ne sait jamais avec un sens de l'orientation comme le sien… Moi je m'occupe de réservé l'hôtel. Fait en sorte qu'il boive le plus possible et s'il n'est pas encore bourré, ne te prive pas ! Rajoute quelque chose dans son verre et appelle-moi quand tout est fin prêt, je me débrouillerais pour t'envoyer Sanji.

_ Très bien, veux-tu que je commence à répandre la rumeur dès maintenant ?

_ Oui s'il te plait. Mais veille bien à dire que ça ne se passera que ce soir, tard dans la nuit ! Ce serait trop bête que cet imbécile d'escrimeur rentre au Sunny plus tôt que prévu !

_ D'accord, je te rappel plus tard alors.

Kotshiiii.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier beaucoup plus commerçant et animé, un jeune homme blond passait d'étalage en étalage à la recherche des meilleurs produits de la ville.  
Mais le cuisinier paraissait étrangement déprimé, cela faisait déjà trois heure qu'il était sûr l'île et pourtant il n'avait encore dragué aucune fille. Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient toutes moches, bien au contraire, mais elles le laissaient toutes indifférent. Il y a une demie heure une demoiselle l'avait même abordée ayant sans doute compris qu'il était cuisinier pour hésiter 10min entre deux citrons verts totalement identiques.*

_ Bonjour ! Excuser moi mais vous avez l'air de vous y connaitre en cuisine je me trompe ? Enfaite j'aurais aimée vous demander quelles épices je pourrais utiliser pour faire un bœuf bourguignon ? Lui avait-elle demandé en s'approchant timidement.

_ Une pincée de curry et un peu de coriandre le rendra plus exotique, vous pouvez aussi rajoutez un peu de cognac pour relever le gout.

Voilà tout ce qu'il lui avait répondu l'œil toujours fixé sur ses citrons.

La fille avait eu l'air déçu mais n'avait pas insistée. Sanji toujours obnubilé par ses deux agrumes vert _(et oui toujours eux ^^)_ avait alors entendu quelque chose qui le ramena immédiatement sur terre.  
La fille qui l'avait abordée était retournée vers une de ses amies qui l'attendait apparemment avec impatience…

_ Alors, alors ! Il t'a dit quoi ? Avait-elle demandée suffisamment fort pour que le cuisinier s'intéresse à leur conversation.

_ Rien, juste la recette du plat que j'avais pris comme prétexte pour l'aborder. Il ne m'a même pas regardé, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insisté, il doit être gai…

_ Oh, non pas encore un ! Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux mecs…

Le présumé gai en question fit immédiatement volte-face, mais les deux filles avaient déjà disparu dans la foule…

Le cuisinier soupira, après cet épisode il avait décidé de se reprendre en main et se mettre réellement en quête de jolies filles seulement après deux pas il était tombé sur un étalage d'alcool et sans s'en rendre compte il s'était mis à la recherche de la bouteille qui plairait le plus au sabreur et ce n'est qu'après en avoir acheté cinq qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

En bref le problème du cuistot était qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enlever de la tête un certain cactus et ça le mettait hors de lui. Et dire qu'il pensait enfin se débarrasser de ses pulsions après une petite promenade, seul en ville... Tu parles, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses… maintenant il pensait sans arrêt au sabreur, à tel point qu'il ne remarquait même plus les jolies filles autour de lui… Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain.  
Mais alors es ce que ça voulait dire que ces fameuses pulsions n'était pas seulement dû à un désir physique ou de l'abstinence ?  
Sanji se mordit la lèvre, il connaissait ses symptômes… son cœur qui battait plus vite rien que de penser au sabreur, son envie de rester près de lui, celle de lui faire plaisir… une écolière qui connait son première amour n'aura pas réagi différemment… Seulement voilà Sanji n'avait rien d'une écolière, c'était un jeune homme de 19ans avec du poil aux pates et au menton ainsi qu'une partit de son anatomie typiquement masculine. Et pourtant… le simple fait d'évoqué Zoro colorait ses joues d'un jolie rose.  
Il avait lutté, et même tenter d'oublier cette espèce de maladie, mais encore une fois elle avait réussi à s'emparer de son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire… Enfin une maladie… à bien y réfléchir, sa réaction était tout à fait humaine…

La plupart du temps, les filles qu'il draguait l'ignorait et il savait très bien en vérité que les rares avec qui il était sorti n'avait acceptées ses avances que par pitié. Alors son cœur s'était en quelque sorte créé une défense qui n'en était pas une. Il s'était refermé et ne s'ouvrait réellement que pour les personnes qui lui témoignaient de l'attention. C'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à garder le sourire alors qu'il se faisait toujours rembarrer par Nami ou d'autres filles, en vérité leur refus ne lui faisait rien. Seulement il n'avait jamais pensé que l'intérêt que lui portait soudain le vert aurait pu créer cette fissure à l'intérieur de son cœur… Mais il s'y été glissé, comme un tigre, froid et silencieux, et à présent il le possédait tout entier…

Pourquoi ? Parmi toutes les personnes de l'univers il avait fallu qu'il choisisse celle qui le rendrait le plus triste...

Si Zoro ne s'était intéressé à lui l'autre soir ce n'était que pour une seule raison… Ce gorille vert avait beau dire qu'il maitrisait parfaitement son corps, il avait quand même besoin de sa dose de sexe l'animal ! Mais alors, pourquoi lui ? Pas que Sanji aurait préféré qu'il s'en prenne à ses mellorines, mais si c'était juste du sexe que voulait le sabreur pourquoi venir le lui demander a lui alors qu'il était certain d'essuyer un refus ? Enfin, en principe, Zoro n'aurait jamais dû soupçonner que Sanji aurait pu dire oui. Même lui à cette époque n'avait aucune conscience de ses sentiments ! Alors pourquoi ? Si c'était juste par ce que l'escrimeur aimé les hommes il y en avait d'autre dans l'équipage ! Quoi que…  
Franky était à moitié robot et vu sa "technique" du centaure c'était à se demander jusqu'où il avait modifié son corps… ouai bof.  
Usopp alors ?... Nannnnn pas possible… _pourquoi je m'inflige des visions d'horreur moi ?** _  
Chopper ne comptait pas vu sa condition de renne quand à Luffy… savait-il seulement que ce genre de chose entre deux hommes était possible ?

Le cuisinier soupira et s'alluma une clope… avouer ses sentiments lui faisait suffisamment mal comme ça… Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le sabreur ne reviendrait sur le Sunny qu'une fois ses pulsions soulagées et qu'il n'ait plus "besoin" de s'intéresser à ses fesses. A partir de là, il lui faudrait simplement refouler ses sentiment au fond de lui jusqu'à ce que l'étau glacé des amours à sens uniques ne libère son cœur.

Jusque-là, il souffrirait en silence.

* * *

Lorsque Sanji revint au bateau, il été déjà tard et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Le cuisinier entra dans la cuisine mais fut étonné de n'y trouver que Nami.

_ Nami-chérie ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais toute seule ? Les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés ? Robin-chan n'était pas avec toi ?

_ Ah Sanji ! Tant à mis du temps pour rentrer ! Vite j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu retrouves Zoro ! Dit la rousse avec empressement en le tirant par le bras hors du navire.

_ Hein ?

_ Bon écoute je vais te la faire courte. Apparemment tout un tas de marine et peut être même un vice-amiral devrait débarquer cette nuit dans la ville. Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne pour nous, mais mieux vaut être prudent. C'est pourquoi on va tous dormir à l'hôtel ce soir. Le bateau devrait être en sécurité ici, on a fait exprès de l'amarré dans cette crique en dehors de la ville.

La navigatrice continua d'entrainer le cuisinier vers la ville tout en parlant.

_ Seulement voilà ! Cet imbécile de Zoro c'est sans doute encore paumé ! Robin m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu en début d'après-midi à se bourrer la gueule dans un bar, cependant on ne savait pas encore pour la marine et on ne la pas prévenu. Si ce crétin tente de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au bateau, il à toute les chances de ne pas y arrivé et même de tombé sur les marines. En plus s'il est complètement bourré je ne sais pas s'il pourra tenir tête à un vice-amiral !

_ Et tu voudrais que je le retrouve ? Mais je ne sais même pas ou cet idiot peut être ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'inquiéter pour lui Nami chérie, il n'avait qu'à faire attention. Dit Sanji alors qu'il été enfin arrivé dans l'enceinte de la ville.

_ Sanji-kun, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça ! Luffy n'accepterait pas qu'un de ses nakamas se fasse attraper aussi bêtement, mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui demander d'aller le chercher lui. S'il était seulement au courant de ce qui risque d'arrivé cette nuit il n'attendrait pas sagement à l'hôtel en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie d'être déjà obligé de fuir cette île alors qu'on vient de passer deux mois sans mettre pied à terre !

Sanji soupira devant l'argument imparable de la rousse, et se résigna à son sort. Lui qui venait juste de prendre la décision d'éviter le sabreur autant que possible, le voilà à présent obligé de se lancé à sa recherche…

Nami souri devant la résignation du cuisinier et lui tendit un papier avec l'adresse de l'hôtel.

_ L'hôtel se trouve dans le quartier ouest de la ville, quant au bar ou Robin dit avoir vu Zoro, il se situerait plutôt au nord. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé rejoignez-nous à l'adresse indiqué, et surtout fait très attention je ne sais pas à qu'elle heure pourrait débarquer ce vice-amiral, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter de trainer trop dehors cette nuit. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigné rapidement vers le quartier ouest de la ville.

Sanji poussa un profond soupir et s'alluma une clope. Il allait retrouver cet imbécile de sabreur vite fait bien fait et le trainerait jusqu'à l'hôtel par les cheveux pour le simple plaisir de se défouler.

* * *

De nouveau, dans une ruelle sombre, le bruit d'un escargophone se fit entendre…

Bulpbulpbulp bulp…. Kotshi !

_ Robin ? C'est moi, c'est bon le citron jaune est partit. Je te laisse le guider vers le citron vert !

_ D'accord, mais dit moi Navigatrice-san, tu es sûr que nous avons besoin de ces noms de code ?

_ C'est impératif chère Robin ! Souri Nami avec un air d'agent secret en mission ultra-importante-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tout-ce-qui-bouge-au-signal-rouge-avec-des-petites-paielletes-ro… ! Bref on se retrouve à l'hôtel que j'ai réservé d'accord ? Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en la véracité de ce gérant.

_ Très bien, alors à toute à l'heure je te rejoindrais la bas.

Kotshi !

* * *

Sanji arpentait les rue de la ville rageusement, certes il faisait tout ça pour Nami, alors d'un côté c'était justifié, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive alors qu'il venait juste de prendre la décision de sortir le sabreur le plus loin possible de sa tête… et de son cœur ?

Pour la quinzième fois en dix minutes, le cuisinier ouvrit la porte d'un bar avec le mot : "meurtre" écrit dans les yeux et y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si un cactus perdu avec une bouteille à la main ne dormait pas dans un coin.  
Encore une mauvaise pioche. Sanji s'alluma sa sixième cigarette de la soirée et continua d'arpenter les rues à la recherche de l'escrimeur.  
Le soleil s'était déjà couché lorsqu'une feuille s'envola dans sa direction. Le cuisinier la rattrapa par reflexe, et pendant une seconde il crut qu'elle lui avait été délibérément lancée par quelqu'un. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais ne vit personne… toute cette histoire l'avait rendu paranoïaque ou quoi ? Le jeune homme s'intéressa alors enfin à la feuille qui attendait patiemment dans sa main. Elle avait dû ce décollé d'un poteau ou d'un mur où elle avait été placardée pour être en si mauvaise état. Elle indiquait le lieu d'un bar qui offrait un concours de la "meilleure décente" et comme récompense la gratuité de toute la consommation du gagnant. Boire à l'œil, c'était tout à fait le genre de chose qui aurait intéressé Zoro, d'après le petit plan dans un coin de la feuille, la rue où se trouvait le bar n'était pas loin et le cuisinier se mit immédiatement en quête de l'endroit.

Ettttt….. BINGO ! Il le repéra dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le sabreur était apparemment en phase de gagné le concours vu le nombre de chope près de lui et son unique adversaire qui chancelait dangereusement. Un attroupement d'hommes plus ivres les uns que les autre les encerclaient en leur criant des encouragements. Sanji s'approchât de la table juste au moment où l'homme en face de Zoro tombât ivre mort sa dernière chope à moitié finit.

Une grande clameur éclatât alors dans le groupe d'homme et le patron commença à réclamer son argent aux perdants. Sanji soupira devant ce spectacle désespérant et s'approchât du sabreur !

_ Bon, c'est bon tu t'es assez amusé pour ce soir marimo.

L'homme aux cheveux vert leva des yeux vitreux vers son nakama et le fixa pendant une bonne minute avant de sembler le reconnaitre. Un grand sourire apparut alors sur son visage, et dans un élan d'affection dû au trop plein d'alcool dans ses veines, il se jeta sur le cuisinier, qui sentit tout son corps se figé à ce contacte soudain.

_ Sanjjiiiiiii hik ! T'es venu me voiiiirr c'est gentiiiiil ! S'exclamât-il en serrant le maitre coq dans ses bras.

Holà, holà, il lui arrivait quoi là, à tronche de gazon ? Et qu'es ce que c'était que cette subite envi de le prendre dans ses bras !

_ Argh, marimo mais qu'es ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

_ Hey t'a vuuuu heiiin ? T'a vu ? Je l'ai démoooli l'autre ! Il avait aucuuuune résistannnce !

_ Nan mais tu t'es pas regardé ! Je croyais que t'était jamais bourré ? Combien de chope t'a bu pour en arriver là ?

_ Euuuuuuuh…

L'effort apparemment aussi inutile que stupide du bretteur fini par avoir raison de la patience du blond et celui-ci fini par interrompre sa profonde réflexion.

_ Bon quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas resté ici, il parait qu'un vice-amiral doit débarquer cette nuit alors toi et moi on va rejoindre les autres à l'hôtel et tu décuveras là-bas !

_ Ah nonnnnnn…. Je veux paaaas moiiii ! Je veuuuuux encore boiiiiire en pluuus c'est tout gratuuuiiits ! Allerrr Sanjiiii on reste ! On reste !

_ Arrête de faire ton gamin ! On dirait Luffy ! Et c'est quoi cette tête de chien battu ? Aller viens ! S'exaspéra Sanji.

_ Bon alors à une seule conditioooonn !

_ Quoi encore ?

_ Je veux que tu me porte.

_ Hein ? Mais tu sais plus marcher tout seul ou quoi ? C'est hors de question, aller maintenant lève-toi et viens avec moi !

Mais le sabreur ne l'écoutait déjà plus et avait même recommandé une bouteille de saké au barman.  
Plus qu'énervé, le blond avait alors attrapé le bras du vert pour le mettre sur ses épaules et passé le siens dans son dos avant de le trainé hors du bar de force.

_ Bon voilà, t'es content, je te porte à moitié, alors maintenant tu viens !

_ Mais Sanjiii, je voulaiis ma dernière bouteille moiii…

_ C'est bon je t'en commanderais une à l'hôtel maintenant viens !

_ Pff rabat joie…

Le blond du faire preuve de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas laisser l'autre ivrogne planté là. Le simple fait de sentir le corps de l'autre homme contre le siens était la pire des tortures. Ignorant Zoro qui avait commencé à chanter une chanson assez étrange le jeune homme se mit à la recherche de l'hôtel indiqué par Nami.

_ Comme un hooomme…. Soit plus nannan que l'nour du torreeeeent ! Soooit pluuus puissant que…. Que les gnangnangnan… comme un hooommme ! Soit plus… annn que les volcannnns !

_ Mais t'a pas fini à la fin avec t'a chanson débile ! T'en connait même pas les paroles !

_ Mais je m'ennnuiiiis… Sanjiii il est ou ton hôteeel ?

_ Ferme là, un peu. On arrive alors arrête de crié et tiens-toi sage !

En effet l'enseigne de l'hôtel où lui avait donné rendez-vous Nami était placardé juste au-dessus de leur tête. Le blond soupira de soulagement et entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, son calvaire allait enfin prendre fin. Le petit hôtel n'était pas luxueux, mais ne paraissait pas insalubre, un fond d'un petit hall, un homme aux cheveux blanc les salua poliment à leur entré mais semblait un peu effrayé au vu des nombreuses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front. Le cuisinier s'avança alors vers lui, et se présentât comme un ami des Mugiwara qui devaient déjà se trouver ici. Le petit homme se mi alors à trembler franchement et balbutia avec un air d'excuse :

_ Je… je suis désolé monsieur… mais nous n'avons aucun client répondant à ce nom ici…

_ Comment mais c'est impossible ? Une amie m'a donné votre adresse et je suis sûr de ne pas mettre trompé. Une femme très belle avec des cheveux roux ? Vous n'avez pas pu la rater !

La tension cardiaque du gérant sembla encore augmenter d'un cran et il s'excusa une fois de plus, mais il n'avait vu personne qui pourrait correspondre à la description d'une femme aux cheveux roux.

Sanji ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se retrouvait en pleine nuit avec un sabreur complétement saoul et la menace d'un vice-amiral rodant au dehors… Il était trop tard pour essayer de retrouver Nami, ou de retourner au bateau… en plus avec Zoro dans cet état il ne pourrait pas se battre à son aise. Le blond soupira et sortit quelques billets de sa poche.

_ Bon alors réservé nous deux chambre, on va dormir ici.

Les yeux du gérant pétillèrent à la vue de l'argent mais il se reprit soudain et s'excusa encore une fois…

_ Je suis désolé monsieur mais malheureusement il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule chambre…

_ Quoi ? Mais com…

_ Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur mais je ne peux rien faire… Murmura le petit vieux qui semblait de plus en plus au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Décidément il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul hôtel quasi complet de la ville…

_ Bon très bien, alors donner moi votre dernière chambre.

Le gérant eu un petit sourire crispé et tendit une petite clef au blond en lui indiquant l'escalier. Ce fut ce moment-là que choisi Zoro pour rappeler sa présence. Il s'était tenu sage alors il ne fallait pas oublier sa récompense !

_ Hey, atteeend Sanjiii ! Et ma bouteille alooors ?

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai… es ce que vous pourriez nous montez une bouteille pour l'autre énergumène s'il vous plait ? Je vous la paierais en plus.

_ Oui, oui… pas de problème monsieur. Je m'occupe de ça immédiatement !

Les pirates montèrent alors l'escalier et disparurent dans les couloirs de l'hôtel….

Derrière le gérant des pétales de fleurs tombèrent alors sur le sol en même temps qu'un petit poignard.

Et dans une ruelle sombre (ouai J'ADORE les ruelles sombres :p) non loin de là, une jeune femme aux cheveux noir pris la parole…

_ Voilà tout est réglé Navigatrice-san. Il leur a bien donné une seule chambre, mais tu avais raison, si nous n'étions pas restées je doute qu'il l'aurait fait.

_ Quel escroc et dire que je l'avais déjà payé en plus ! Pff… bon il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Tu pourras me décrire les évènements depuis notre vrai hôtel ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai même visité leur chambre tout à l'heure en t'attendant et j'y ai laissé un escargophone comme ça tu pourras tout voir et entendre toi-même !

_ Ah ! Robin chan tu es géniale ! Dépêchons nous de rentrer alors !

* * *

* Mon idée des citrons viens d'une fic que j'ai lu y a pas longtemps : Connexion d'Elfyq. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimée et j'attends d'ailleurs impatiemment la suite ^^. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée des citron quoi :)

** Ne vous méprenez pas j'adore Usopp mais l'imaginé avec Zoro… Arghhhh Nannnnn !

et OUI l'auteur aime les ruelles sombres ! :p

Hey, hey voilà chapitre 4 posté. Ah j'en vois déjà qui bave là bas ! Oui, le Lemon sera pour le prochain chapitre mais ce sera mon tout premier alors j'avoue être un peu stressé :3… je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à en écrire un aussi bien que vous autres Ecrivains Yaoiste Confirmés (EYC ça le fait comme initiale non ?)  
Bref en attendant je vous propose une petite énigme : D'où vient le nom de la ville de Nysos ? Petit indice : il y a plus de 2000 ans l'alcool des dieux s'appelait nectar ^^ ! Voilà !

_ Enfaite l'auteur est très heureuse de cette devinette improvisée qui peut être détournera votre attention du retard que risque d'avoir son prochain chapitre ^^  
_ O_O, t'est qui toi ? Ma conscience ?  
_ C'est exacte ^^.  
_ TRAITRESSE !  
_ Mais n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^ !


	5. Chapter 5 Déclaration

Bon voilà le chapitre 5…. Oui je sais j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard et le fait de bloqué sur le lemon n'est pas une excuse… mais maintenant c'est bon :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bref, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette histoire et sachez qu'il y aura encore un petit épilogue en cour d'écrivage (euh… ça se dit ça ?) qui paraitra (normalement) la semaine prochaine… Donc je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a beaucoup encouragée :3 et je suis vraiment super touchée que ça est plus à autant de monde ! Je vais donc leur répondre maintenant parce que la feignasse que je suis n'a pas pu le faire avant… _Espèce de limace va… _Toi la conscience ta gueule !

Justement commence par-là :) : car oui Akuma-Musume, moi aussi je possède une conscience assez bornée et qui étrangement à toujours raison… -_ -"  
Oui j'avais eu l'idée de décrire Zoro bourré depuis le début ^^ et pour la chanson "Comme un Homme" (soit y en passant je tiens à dire que c'est Zoro qui à oublier les paroles et pas moi :p), c'est aussi un petit clin d'œil à une fic que j'aime beaucoup où Zoro chante le générique de Pokémon avec sa propre version (la fic en question c'est **Walkin' on broken glass** de Hentai-chan, si vous regarder d'ailleurs dans les commentaires vous verrez que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'inventer la suite des paroles…). Bref et… Usopp dominant Zoro au lit ? Quand j'ai lu la fin de ta reviews j'ai beugé pendant 5min, une telle chose est-elle seulement possible ? Puis du fond de mon subconscient ma conscience m'a glissé un « Et pourquoi ? » alors je me suis tapé une barre et si un jour je n'ai plus d'idée et que vous m'encouragez ) alors peut être que je tenterais le défi !

Oulala qu'elle longue réponse… brefons.

Merci aussi à Chiho, pour tous ces commentaire qui bon beaucoup encouragé :) et qui mon remonter le morale quand je bloquais sur le lemon !

Hasegawa-chan : Bravo tu as deviné juste ! Et réduit mes espoir à néant -_- en même temps j'étais déjà sur au départ que vous ne bloquerez pas sur cette énigme peu difficile… Mais j'avais le droit de rêver non ? Enfin bref :D merci aussi pour t'es commentaire chaque semaines (tu ne publies pas chaque semaine… CHUTTT !) je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise à tel point que tu es même pris la peine de lire la tentative de diversion d'une auteur peut douer pour ça xD

Estrella-san : que ferais-je sans toi et tes reviews de trois kilomètre ? Tu as aussi deviné juste, c'est vraiment bête que le bouton review soit tombé en panne tu aurais peut être gagné ) ! Bref, que celui qui n'aime pas les ruelles sombres ose lever la main xD !

Enfin, merci aussi à : lowe51 Zosan's fan Maryline Gesshoku-Makkura christigui shimizuu et Kaori Jade. Même si ce n'est qu'une review, je suis contente que vous les ayez postées et que vous ayez aimé mon histoire jusqu'ici :). Reste à voir si mon premier lemon vous convaincra !

Aller c'est bon j'arrête de déblatéré, bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Ca y est je l'ai est commandé sur Ebay :D !  
Rating : M (\ !/ attention lemon \ !/)  
Paring : ZoSan

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Déclaration.

_ T'es vraiment lourd toi quand tu t'y mets ! Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider et essayer de marcher par toi-même ?

Sanji avait réussi à trainer le sabreur dans les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, mais une fois sur le palier, le vert était littéralement de ses bras pour atterrir dans ceux de Morphée...

_ Nan mais c'est pas possible ça… Soupira le blond en sortant la petite clef de l'hôtel de sa poche et de déverrouiller la porte de leur unique chambre.

Il se retourna vers l'escrimeur qu'il avait adossé contre le mur et qui semblait en vérité plus comateux qu'endormi… enfaite il été même vraiment dans un sal état. Sans doute que ses adversaires de beuverie n'avaient pas hésités à rajouter autre chose que de l'alcool dans son verre, mais c'est le fait que Zoro n'ai rien remarqué qui était vraiment étonnant. (Robin est vraiment quelqu'un de machiavélique… j'aime bien ce mots : machiavélique…)

_Quoi que je surestime un peu la tête de mousse, et puis après tout même la drogue n'a pas réussir à le faire perdre, alors on peut considérer qu'il ira mieux dans pas longtemps._

Et pour ça, le cuisinier avait une méthode infaillible, il traina le corps du sabreur par les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'envoya dans la baignoire, (oui je dis "envoyer" car étant donné le nombre de kilo de masse musculaire inerte que représentait désormais Zoro, le blond avait dû l'y balancer a coup de pieds dans cette fameuse baignoire). Le vert qui lui souriait d'un air beta, poussa un grand cri aigu en sentant une cascade d'eau froide lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup. Le blond resta quelque minutes à l'observé se débattre sous l'eau, qu'il était incapable d'arrêter dans l'état où il se trouvait, et senti un immense sentiment de supériorité l'envahir. Il fallait admettre que voir le grand Roronoa Zoro se noyer dans une baignoire et vous appelez à l'aide était quelque chose de très jouissif…  
Entendant qu'on frappait à la porte le blond se résigna à réduire le jet de la douche, histoire quand même que le sabreur n'avale pas autant d'eau qu'il avait bu d'alcool un peu plus tôt, et sorti de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir. C'était le gérant, venu lui apporter la bouteille de vin que Sanji jugea du premier coup d'œil comme de mauvaise qualité, mais le marimo s'en contenterait bien… Le cuisinier paya l'homme de mauvaise grâce et posa la bouteille sur la table de nuit. La chambre était juste assez grande pour accueillir un lit double collé au mur du fond, une table de nuit posé à côté du lit et une petite armoire juste en face. Une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure de l'hôtel apportait une lumière tamisée à l'intérieure de la pièce. Ses rideaux rouges s'accordaient avec les draps du lit eux aussi d'une jolie couleur écarlate. Le blond soupira en suspendant sa veste de costume dans l'armoire, peut-être aurait-il pu plus admirer la décoration romantique de la chambre s'il avait été avec une jolie fille… mais là avec cet alcoolique de marimo l'aspect « tendancieux » de la pièce l'irritait plus qu'autre chose…  
Dans la salle de bain, l'eau c'était arrêtée mais plongé dans ses réflexions le blond n'y a pas fait attention… peut-être aurait-il dû ?

Du fond de la baignoire, Zoro avait eu vaguement conscience de la conversation entre le cuisinier et le gérant, l'eau froide lui avait fait du bien, la brume de l'alcool et de la drogue se dissipait peu à peu de son esprit. Entendant le cuisinier fermer la porte et se diriger vers la chambre en soupirant, il décidât de se relever et réussi tant bien que mal à arrêter l'eau et à s'extirper de la baignoire. Il dû s'arrêter un moment sentant ses jambes vaciller et s'appuya contre le battant de la porte, lorsqu'il sentit que le monde avait à peu près arrêté de tourné, le vert se débarrassa de son blouson gorgé d'eau et sorti de la salle de bain. Le cuisinier ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu arriver, il avait enlevé sa veste et Zoro devinait tous les muscles de son dos à travers sa chemise mouillé de sueur et d'eau, sans doute dû au faite qu'il avait quasiment du porté l'escrimeur jusqu'ici. Zoro senti de nouveau ce feu brûlant s'allumé dans son bas ventre et s'en réfléchir il s'approcha dangereusement de l'objet de ses fantasmes…

Sanji sursauta brusquement en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui.

_ Ah marimo, ça y est tu as retrouvé tes esprits ?

Le cuisinier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras musclé se refermèrent sur lui et qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide tombé de toute sa masse sur son dos. Le fameux quelque chose ne mi d'ailleurs pas longtemps rendre furieux son nouvelle appuis…

_ Espèce de sal obsédé ! Lâche moi, t'est complètement trempé ! Qu'es ce que tu me veux encore ? T'étais pas censé soulagé tes besoins de primate durant cette journée ? _Pourquoi fallait-il que tu continues de me troubler ainsi ? Pourquoi alors que j'avais enfin trouvé la force de ne plus t'approcher faut-il que je me retrouve coincé dans cette chambre avec toi ?_

Sanji n'oserait jamais le dire (alors je vais le faire pour lui :p), mais le contacte de son dos contre le torse trempé de Zoro l'excitait au plus haut point… Il fallait absolument qu'il ramène une distance correcte entre eux sinon il n'allait jamais pour voir se retenir.

_ Hey marimo je t'ai causé je te signal ! Alors maintenant lâche moi ou je…

_ Ou tu quoi ? Ricana le vert en lui mordillant une veine qui palpitait dans son cou, faisant dangereusement s'accéléré le cœur du blond…

_C'est bien ce que je me disais… continua-t-il en remontant son nez le long de la gorge du maître coq, respirant son odeur exaltante. Pourquoi tu ne te laisserais pas faire à partir de maintenant ?

Les paroles du vert n'étaient plus qu'un murmure au creux de son oreille et Sanji sentait que s'il ne réagissait pas maintenant il allait vraiment succomber au plaisir du pire des péchés ! (Et quel péché que la luxure mes amis :p !) Puisant dans le peu de courage qui lui restait, le blond continua de se débattre furieusement, injuriant le vert de tous les noms fleuris qui lui passait sous la main pour s'encourager. Ruant et se servant de la puissance de ses jambes pour se libéré, le blond pensait enfin avoir fait lâcher prise au sabreur quand il avait entendu celui grogner et qu'il l'avait poussé violemment vers le lit. Sanji était tombé durement sur le dos, il sentait le vert allongé de tout son poids sur son corps et l'eau qui gorgeait ses vêtements s'écouler sur sa peau. D'abord un peu sonner il avait voulu hurler au sabreur tout ce pourquoi il le haïssait, mais alors qu'il entrouvrait difficilement les yeux, l'insulte acerbe qu'il s'apprêtait à lancé resta coincée dans sa gorge. Au-dessus de lui, Zoro le fixait de ses yeux mordoré, le cuisinier en restât pétrifié, il n'y avait aucune trace de jouissance dû à la torture qu'il lui infligeait ou d'excitation malsaine dans le regard du sabreur. Sanji avait l'impression d'être transpercé par ce regard mélancolique voir triste qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son rival.  
Zoro rapprocha soudain son visage et le cuisinier dû fermer les yeux en le sentant embrasser sa mâchoire pour se retenir de gémir. Le vert continua de remonter vers son oreille, passant son nez dans ses cheveux pour mieux s'enivrer de son odeur.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que… je suis incapable de résister ?  
_L'escrimeur lui faisait perdre la tête, il sentait sa langue dans le haut de son cou, ses dent mordillant son lobe, son souffle chaud sur les tissus sensible de son oreille, ses lèvres contre sa tempe… chacun de ses gestes le grisait encore davantage et lorsque le vert commença à remonter ses mains le long de son torse, le cuisinier ne put empêcher une faible plainte de s'échapper de ses lèvres…  
Le son ramena brusquement Zoro à la réalité, complètement emporté par son désir il avait oublié que l'amour qu'il portait au blond n'était qu'à sens unique. Sanji était sans doute dégouté par ce qu'il lui faisait et en vérité Zoro s'en voulait de ne pouvoir se retenir… d'imposer ses propres fantasmes à celui qu'il aimait…

Relevant la tête, il osait à peine poser les yeux sur le visage du blond, il y dessellerait sans doute de la colère de la haine, du dégout… et l'idée même de n'avoir plus que cette image dans son esprit suffisait à le dégouter de lui-même… Pourtant, lorsque son regard rencontra enfin deux orbes aussi profonds que l'océan le vert sentit son cœur s'arrêter… Le cuistot avait les joues rouges, le souffle cour et les yeux brillant d'excitation… tout son corps était brûlant d'une fièvre qu'il ne pouvait contrôler…

_ Pourquoi… es ce que tu fais ça… pourquoi es ce que tu m'atteins comme ça…

Sanji sentait ses yeux s'embrumer et son cœur battre à une vitesse folle, il avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, comme s'il était contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre… _Comment pouvais-tu me faire ressentir des sentiments à ce point contradictoire ?_

Alors là, Zoro était stupéfait. Il sentait son corps entier trembler alors qu'il se rapprochait à nouveau lentement du cuisinier et lui caressait doucement la joue…

_ Es ce que tu m'aime ? Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure comme s'il avait eu peur de parler plus fort.

La surprise failli l'étrangler, son cœur se contracta une fois si douloureusement dans sa poitrine qu'il crut mourir et ses yeux s'agrandir, étirant les traits de son visage fin… _Comment pouvais-tu me demander ça ?  
_Le visage coloré de rouge, le blond détourna les yeux des billes d'or qui le fixait avec intensité… impossible de mentir… de retenir encore une fois les sentiments qui lui brûlaient les entrailles…  
Relevant doucement les yeux vers Zoro, il plongea son regard dans les méandre d'or liquide et de trainé noir qui se mélangeait dans ses iris…

_ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute marimo…

Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage de marimo et replongeant sur le visage du maitre-coq il ne se priva pas cette fois de l'embrasser passionnément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait son cœur s accéléré pour autre chose qu'un combat. Une immense chaleur s'emparât de tout son corps alors qu'il sentait le corps de celui qu'il aimait se laisser complètement aller dans ses bras.

Sanji passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Zoro, approfondissant le baiser sans remord. Tant pis si cette relation serait certainement sans lendemain. Tant pis si le sabreur devait prendre un plaisir fou a le sentir ainsi à sa merci. Tant pis ça vie à bord du bateau devenait un calvaire.  
_Une fois… juste une fois…  
_Se laisser submerger, ne plus lutter…Il ne pouvait de toute façon déjà plus résister à l'homme au-dessus de lui…

Zoro continuait d'embrasser son blond et descendit doucement une main le long de sa chemise entreprenant d'en faire sauter les différends boutons.

_ Hey doucement tête de choux ! Cette chemise vaut plus chère que tout tes vieux tee-shirt réuni !

Le vert eu un rire doux.

_ T'es pas censé de laisser faire toi ?

Sanji rougi de nouveau et détourna le regard. Le ton qu'avait employé Zoro lui avait à nouveau fait chavirer le cœur... pourquoi fallait-il que le vert soit si doux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il prenne ce regard amoureux ? N'aurait-il pas dû être plus violent... ?

_ C'est pas une raison pour détruire mes vêtements. Finit-il par répondre en se redressant légèrement pout joindre de nouveau leurs lèvres.

Trop réfléchir ne lui réussirait pas, à partir de maintenant il allait se laisser faire... laisse son corps prendre le dessus sur sa raison... il remonta ses main sous le tee-shirt du vert et le senti frémir alors qu'il avait entrepris de le lui enlevé.

Il ne mi d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de s'envoler dans la chambre, vite rejoint par la chemise du cuisinier que Zoro avait fini par lui enlever en prenant soin de ne pas la déchirer.

Se redressant sur ses genoux, le vert retira ses chaussures d'un mouvement des pieds et éjecta celle de Sanji avant de remonter vers lui et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Doucement il fit courir ses doigts sur la peau de celui qu'il avait tant désiré et de s'attaqua a son cou, y laissant une marque rouge à l'épaule. Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements et Zoro continuait de descendre, passant sa langue entre ses pectoraux puis s'attaquant à ses tétons, mordillant et léchant les petits bout de chair rose. Tandis que de sa main gauche s'occupait de continuer ses caresses , il descendit la droite le long des abdos du blond qui ne puis s'empêcher de gémir plus fort en sentant cette même main se poser sur la bosse qui apparaissait déjà sous son pantalon de costume noir.

_ Oh t'es déjà autant excité. Souffla le vert en levant les yeux vers lui.

_ Ferme là marimo et dépêche-toi de continuer ce que tu as commencé !

_ Et impatient en plus de ça…

Sanji grogna et surprenant le sabreur il le renversa et s'attaqua lui-même au déboutonnage du pantalon du vert.

_ On va voir si tu supportes mieux le plaisir que moi.

Zoro souri au compliment mal dissimulé et gémi à son tour en sentant son blond passer sa langue sur sa verge au travers de son caleçon, son pantalon déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En effet on ne pouvait pas dire que Zoro était franchement moins impatient que son seme (du moment rassuré vous :p [se prend une tomate] pardonnn)

Sanji fit encore un peu languir le bretteur, évitant les points sensible, il passait sa langue sur ses abdos descendant jusqu'à son caleçon, laissait un suçon juste au-dessus, soufflait sur la bosse apparente du sabreur et recommençait son manège. Zoro grogna, et quand Sanji se décida enfin à attraper le haut de son caleçon pour le lui retirer, le vert se figea. L'intégralité du rêve qu'il avait fait la veille lui revenait en pleine figure… si le blond le laissait comme ça dans la réalité il allait le tuer !

Trop perdu dans ses réflexions, le vert en avait presque oublié l'instant présent, et c'est seulement en sentant Sanji le prendre entièrement en bouche qu'il revint complètement à la réalité.

_ Ouahhhhhhhh San…! Hummm… ouiii… ahhhh… oui comme ça… haannn … aahh … ahaaa, Sanjiiii !

Le vert ne mi pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme et se déversa avec un râle rauque dans cette bouche experte…

_ Ouahh… me dit pas que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça… je te croirais pas…

Le blond eu un petit rire et s'allongea à nouveau sur son amant gouttant une nouvelle fois au gout de ces lèvres sucré par l'alcool…

Il aurait tout le temps de regretter cette nuit plus tard, pour l'instant il avait l'intention de complétement s'abandonner à la luxure et sans doute le fait d'avoir réussi à procurer autant de plaisir au sabreur lui donnait l'espoir que celui-ci reviendrait peut-être vers lui un autre jour de manque. S'autoriser une nuit de temps en temps ne risquait pas de l'aider à soigner son cœur mais il était déjà trop tard et le cuisinier savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien refusé au sabreur. Comme pour la cigarette, ça en deviendrait une drogue, il ne pourrait plus se passer de Zoro comme il ne pouvait plus se passer de la nicotine…

Ce dernier en revanche était quasiment déjà au 7ème ciel, l'idée que Sanji puisse se laisse faire était déjà assez difficile à croire mais qu'il prenne les devant comme ça… jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça aurait été possible. Enfin, après tout il lui avait bien avoué qu'il l'aimait alors peut-être était-ce vraiment rêve…  
Approfondissant le baiser et basculant à nouveau le cuisinier sur le dos, Zoro entrepris de retirer son pantalon de costume ainsi que le dernier obstacle entre lui et son rêve de posséder entièrement le cuistot à savoir un caleçon bleu clair qui allai très bien avec ses yeux, détail insignifiant que Zoro n'as d'ailleurs même pas eu le temps de remarquer…  
En tout cas rêve ou pas, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'au bout et alors peut-être qu'il réussirait même prononcer à voix haute ces mots si difficiles à dire qu'il avait refusé de les admettre jusqu'à présent…

_Oui à ce moment-là je lui dirais…_

(Zoro fait partie de ces hommes incapables de faire deux choses à la fois, Sanji n'as pas fini de souffrir… en plus niveau mémoire, une algue ça doit être en dessous d'un poisson rouge non ?)

De nouveau excité, le bretteur voulait néanmoins s'assurer que son blond ne souffrirait pas trop et ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit il fut bien heureux d'y trouver un pot de lubrifiant… _saveur FRAISE ? Bas peu importe, merci Robin !_

(Quoi ? Vous avez tous cru que Zoro ignorait qui avait mis de la drogue dans son verre ? Bon d'accord il ne la su qu'après mais de toute façon, la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait ne lui permettait pas d'en vouloir à l'archéologue…)

Apercevant le produit Sanji écarquilla les yeux, il prévoyait vraiment tout dans cette hôtel ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer d'avantage le personnel du bâtiment, le bretteur de plus en plus impatient ne lui avait pas demandé son consentement pour inséré deux doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de lui…

_ Ouah ! Zoro attend ! C'est pas du tout agréable c'est…

_ T'inquiète je sais, détend toi, ça vas passer…

Zoro commença des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de l'intimité du cuistot et effleura bientôt un point qui procura un sursaut de plaisir à son amant. Souriant, il incéra un troisième doigt et exerça une pression plus forte sur ce point qui faisait à présent gémir le blond. Le vert continua un moment son activité mais il fut bien trop vite excité au plus au point par les cris du cuisinier pour attendre davantage…Il retira ses doigts provoquant un grognement de mécontentement chez le blond et se plaça entre les cuisses de ce dernier.

_ Ce qui vas suivre risque d'être un peu plus douloureux alors essaye de ne pas trop pleurer… murmura-il en se penchant à l'oreille de l'homme en dessous de lui.

_Pleurer ?_ Sanji n'eut pas le temps de répliqué que Zoro commença à s'enfoncer progressivement en lui, déclenchant une douleur si vive dans son corps qu'il crut être coupé en deux. S'agrippant de toute ses forces au dos du sabreur, il ne put empêcher les larmes de déborder de ses yeux et de rouler sur son visage. A côté de lui Zoro avait les yeux fermés et le souffle court, il faisait apparemment tout pour être le plus doux possible, retenant au maximum le désir sauvage qu'il avait de le prendre comme une bête. Le cuisinier serra les dents, attendant que la douleur passe tant dis que son amant s'était enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde et avait entrepris d'essuyer ses joues humides.

_ Désolé… murmura-t-il en embrassant la tempe du blond.

Sanji ne répondit rien, sa main gauche agrippé à l'épaule du vert et la droite perdue dans la chevelure si particulière de l'homme au-dessus de lui il essayait encore de refouler les vagues de souffrances qui le submergeaient.

_ Sanji… ajoutât encore le vert dans un souffle. Je voulais te le dire tu sais, mais… je crois que moi aussi je… je t'aime.

D'autre larmes glissèrent des yeux du blond alors que ceux-ci c'étaient agrandis de surprise. Scrutant le visage du vert le jeune homme n'y décela aucunes traces de mensonge et senti ses pleurs redoublés, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule il voulut mettre toute sa colère dans sa phrase mais il n'y entendu que du soulagement et un bonheur immense.

_ Espèce de crétin !

L'homme aux cheveux vert sourit et resserra à son tour son étreinte sur le corps chaud sous lui, puis sentant le blond complétement détendu à présent, il se redressa et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il commença alors des mouvements de vas et viens d'abord doux puis de plus en plus rapides, cherchant dans des gestes circulaires le point qui ferait voir des étoiles à son homme. Il sut l'avoir trouvé en entendant le cuisinier pousser un cri bien plus puissant que les autres, continuant de pilonner l'endroit, l'escrimeur pris en main la virilité fièrement dressé du maitre-coq et la masturba en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Sanji rendit fou par les plaisirs combinés ne retenait plus sa voix, ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés jusqu'au sang dans la peau de son rival et son corps couvert de sueur atteint alors le point de non-retour…

_ Zoro ! haannn…hummm… je vais… je… ahhh !

Zoro serra les dents, et sentant le corps du blond se contracté autour de son sexe alors qu'il se libérait entre eux deux, il ne tarda pas à l'imité dans un dernier râle…

Hors d'halène, le vert se retira et se laissa tombé sur le corps sous lui. De nombreuses minutes passèrent alors que le silence s'installait à nouveaux dans la pièce. Glissant sur le côté l'escrimeur s'allongea sur le dos, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_ Zoro ?

_ Gné ?

_ Redit le…

Le vert souri et tendant la main il attira le corps plus frêle du blond contre son torse puissant, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches blondes…

_ Je t'aime.

Sanji souri en étreignant à son tour l'homme qu'il aimait et par qui il était aimé.  
Il ne voulait plus se poser de questions, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus douter, ne plus luter… tout admettre.  
Relevant la tête il embrassa Zoro avec tout l'amour qu'il avait retenu pendant tout ce temps et étendant les couvertures sur eux, les deux pirates s'endormirent dans les bras de la personne la plus importante à leurs yeux.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ il ne reste plus qu'un petit épilogue ou nous retrouverons Nami et Robin pour un petit visionnage de vidéo )

Perso il est 2h30 du mat alors je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Bonne nuit aux insomniaques :)

Bye bye Omya-chan.


	6. Epilogue : Vidéo lemoneuse et Produits

Ohayou ! Et voilà l'épilogue est aussi la dernière partie de cette histoire ^^ (Elle est trop fière de l'avoir fini) ! Bref merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et d'avoir eu le courage de lire cette histoire assez mouvementé dans sa création jusqu'au bout :)!

Disclamer : Bientôt, bientôt ils seront à mouahahaha Mais en attendant c'est Oda-sama qui me les garde…  
Rating : K  
Paring : ZoSan

Bonne lecture ; )

* * *

Epilogue : Vidéo Lemoneuse et Produits dérivés !

Quelque part sur Grandline entre l'île de Water-Seven et celle des Homme-poisson, un homme aux curieux cheveux vert se débouchait une bouteille dans la cuisine du navire qui le transportait lui et ses compagnons de voyage vers de nouvelles aventures… (Nan, couché Luffy !)

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

Nami, la navigatrice de l'équipage rentra brusquent dans la pièce ou se trouvait le vert et en ferma la porte (fermement). Zoro qui s'était arrêté de boire la bouteille encore en l'air remarqua qu'un peu de sang semblait coulé de son nez. L'interrogeant du regard le sabreur la vit s'assoir en face de lui et croiser ses mains sur la table joignant chacun de ses 10 doigts à son altères égaux de l'autre main. L'homme aux cheveux vert dégluti discrètement, lorsque Nami prenait cette pose c'était toujours lorsqu'il y avait de l'argent en jeu et bien souvent c'était loin d'être une bonne chose pour lui.

_ Assi toi, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Que dirais tu si je réduisais ta dette de moitié à la condition que tu acceptes de me rendre disons... quelques petites faveurs ?

Zoro la fixa avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et décida de prudemment faire comme la rousse lui demandait, à savoir : s'assoir.

_ Tu pourrais être plus explicite, faut vraiment que ce soit de très grosses faveurs pour que tu acceptes de perdre autant d'argent…

_ Oh, mais je ne vais pas le perdre rassure toi. Ce sera simplement d'autres personnes que toi qui vont me rembourser à ta place.

_ J'avoue que je ne te suis pas du tout là...

_ bon écoute, repris la rousse avec un air sérieux, je suis parfaitement au courant de ta nouvelle relation avec Sanji...

_ Que… QUOI ! ?

Le vert c'était relevé d'un bon en dégainant son sabre au passage.

_ Ola doucement, on se calme. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le voler mais si tu n'enlèves pas immédiatement ton bout de ferraille de ma gorge j'organise une soirée cinéma avec tout l'équipage et j'y diffuse la vidéo de vos premiers ébats !

Zoro c'était rassis doucement...

_ L'intention de me l'... LA VIDEO DE QUOI ? !

… Mais avait de nouveau bondi sur ses pieds dès que son (petit) cerveau avait analysé la fin de la phrase de la femme face à lui.

_ Comment tu... attends tu nous as filmé ! ?

_ Oui et tu devrais plutôt nous remercier si on n'était pas intervenues Robin et moi vous seriez toujours à bouder chacun dans votre coins. Dit Nami avec un léger sourire pervers.

L'ex chasseur de prime était trop abasourdi pour s'énervé et puis il s'agissait de la sorcière en face de lui alors…

_ Je vois, donc la drogue c'était bien Robin qui l'a mise dans mon verre... et je suppose que le coup de l'hôtel ultra blindé c'était vous aussi ?

_ Tu t'en étais rendu compte ? Oui on avait tous prévu !

_ Ouai...

_ Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu éviter de finir complètement shooté.

_ Bas… je sais pas trop.

Nami soupira excédée par les pensées peu pertinentes de son nakama et répondit à son interrogation muette.

_ Bref après avoir réglé le problème de l'hôtel, Robin a placé des caméras dans votre chambre et c'est comme ça qu'on a eu les vidéos... D'ailleurs on ne peut pas dire que t'y est allé mollo, un peu de sang avait recommencé à couler le long du nez de la jeune femme alors qu'elle revoyait la scène en pensé. Et j'avoue que le moment où tu as trouvé le lubrifiant goût fraise… Robin avait vraiment insistée pour prendre ce parfum et c'est vrai que quand tu as commencé à…

_ ESPECE DE SALE SORCIERE A LA MANQUE ! Et puis, comment elle a su que la fraise c'é… enfin non… COMMENT VOUS AVEZ OSEZ NOUS FILMER ?

L'escrimeur qui s'était relevé pour la troisième fois, avait de nouveau dégainé son sabre et en menaçait la rouquine. Cette dernière extrêmement calme leva des yeux fatigués sur lui et repris d'une voix doucereusement terrifiante…

_ On dirait que tu as déjà oublié ma menace...

Zoro se stoppa net et soupirant, il s'assit de nouveau face à la navigatrice.

_ Bon et qu'es que tu veux ? Demandât-il, résigné au fait qu'il s'était fait piégé.

_ Moi ? Demanda innocemment Nami, et bien c'est très simple. reprit-elle en posant une feuille de contra sur la table que Zoro s'empressa de déchiffrer. Vois-tu le yaoi est très recherché en ce moment et de nombreuses femmes sont prêtes à payer très chère pour...

_ Attend, attend là, tu veux que je signe ce bout de papier pour que tu es le droit de me filer et d'utiliser mon image comme bon te semble ?

_ Exactement, Sanji la signé immédiatement sans le lire lorsque je le lui ai demandé, mais je savais qu'avec toi ça n'allait pas être aussi simple...

Un sourire machiavélique (et oui encore un !) se peint sur le visage de la navigatrice alors que la colère apparaissait sur celui du bretteur… Malgré le fait qu'ils soient désormais officiellement « ensemble », Sanji n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers les femmes et ses continuelles courbettes devant la gente féminine exaspérait encore d'avantage le vert maintenant qu'ils étaient un couple.

_ Nan mais qu'elle imbécile celui-là ! Je vais vraiment le faire hurler la prochaine fois que...

_ Ola une minute Zoro, l'interrompit la jeune femme, ce contrat stipule que doit respecter une clause de confidentialité, en d'autre terme tu ne peux parler de notre accord a personne.

_ Hey ne t'avance pas sal sorcière, je n'ai pas encore dit que j'acceptais !

_ Nan mais tu vas le faire.

_ Hein ?

_ J'ai toujours cette vidéo compromettante et puis si les recettes sont bonnes, toute cette affaire pourrait bien rembourser ta dette en entier qui sait ? Alors, qu'es ce que tu en dis ?

Le sabreur réfléchi (oui c possible) un instant puis soupira, lui et Sanji n'avaient encore rien dit aux autres membres de l'équipage à propos de leur nouvelle relation, et même s'ils avaient l'intention de leur en parler dans les jours prochains, qu'ils voient cette vidéo étaient sans doute la pire façon pour eux d'apprendre la chose… Enfin Luffy devrait y survivre, difficile de le garder les yeux rivés sur un écran sans qu'il ne s'endorme… a part si Nami utilise la déloyale tactique des popcorns (qui permet à tout le monde de rester parfaitement réveillé même lorsque le film et totalement pourri je le rappel…), auquel cas, alors même Luffy finirait par visionner cette vidéo en entier…

_ Bon c'est ok, dit alors le Bretteur imaginant la scène ou son capitaine lui demanderait des précisions techniques sur tel ou tel moment et si tous ces gestes étranges étaient de nouvelles techniques développées pour faire hurler l'adversaire… Mais Sanji, Luffy et les autres ne devront jamais entendre parler des vides et je n'accepterais pas que tu nous impose quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas ta marionnette avec laquelle tu pourras réaliser tes fantasmes malsains ou tes délires pervers compris ? Tu as juste le droit de filmer !

_ Oui, oui, ça va j'ai compris (rabat-joie). Ronchonna la rousse. Je ne vous imposerais pas de façon de faire, mais tu sais j'ai tout de même un catalogue de choix qui pourrait être très inter...

_ C'est non.

_ Bon, bon... mais j'ai quand même une commande spéciale à te faire accepter, une idée de l'auteure…

_ Hein, c'est qui celle-là ?

_ Oubli va. Bref, en plus de la première vidéo que j'ai déjà envoyée à un éditeur...

_ Alors qu'on avait encore rien signé t'es vraiment qu'...

_ Nos fans aimeraient une scène hot dans la salle de bain, alors tu vas y aller et retrouver Sanji que j'ai envoyé prendre un bain. Puis, tu placeras ce mini escargophone de façon à ce qu'on est une super vue et là, tu te débrouilleras ensuite pour exploser l'audimat. Je te tiendrais au courant du régressent de ta dette. Souri la rousse avant de se lever. C'est tout tu peux y aller.

Le vert soupira une nouvelle fois et se relevant pour là (euh… je sais plus combientième fois…) pris le chemin de la salle de bain de Thousand.

_ Bon ok, mais je te préviens je n'accepterais pas toujours que tu décides où et quand on devra le faire…

_ Mais oui, avoue que de toute façon tu l'aurais rejoint aujourd'hui et puis tu sais quand j'aurais équipé tout le bateau en camera et micro je n'aurais plus à te faire faire le sale boulot. Enfin, il y aura peut-être d'autres commandes spéciales qui nécessiteront un équipement plus appropriées et auquel cas je te les soumettrais avant et tu auras le droit de refuser.

_ Ouai, j'y crois moyen. Bon comme de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, j'y vais maintenant, alors ne rate pas le spectacle et je te préviens, tes commandes spéciales ça vaut double sur le redressement de ma dette !

Nami souri en regardant le vert quitté la pièce et se diriger vers son blond en essayantd'être le plus discret possible. Descendant d'un étage la rousse rejoignit son amie l'archéologue dans l'aquarium où toutes les deux s'enfermèrent pour un visionnage en avant premier d'une vidéo bientôt en-magasin-en-édition-limitée-sur-lesquelles-il-n'y-aura-pas-de-promotions-alors-dépéchez-vous-mesdames-mesdemoisselles-pour-acheter-votre-carte-de-fidélité-et-avoir-des-réductions-dans-la-limite-des-stocks-disponibles (fin de l'instant pub.)

_ Je te félicite navigatrice-san tu à vraiment été très convaincante. Souri la femme aux cheveux noirs alors que la rousse installait déjà l'écran plat relié à l'escargophone donné à Zoro.

_ Merci, au faite tu as eu une réponse des éditeurs à qui nous avons envoyé la vidéo ?

_ Oui, la société FG&C (Fan Girl & Ci) est très intéressée par notre projet et nous propose son soutien financier complet. Ils sont d'ailleurs très impatients de voir la seconde vidéo !

_ C'est vrai ? Cria la plus jeune les yeux transformés en Berry. Ahhhh Berry, Berry, Berry, Berry….

_ Oui, répondit son amie avec un doux sourire, ah, tien regarde, on dirait que marimo-kun***** a réussi à placé correctement la camera. Tu devrais commencer à enregistrer.

* * *

Peu avant à l'arrière de navire…

Zoro venait de quitter a cuisine et faisant bien attention à être discret (enfin façon Zoro hein…) il ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la salle de bain et se faufila à l'intérieur.

_ Zoro mais qu'es ce que tu…

Le blond n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres s'étaient plaquées sur les siennes, il faut dire qu'un Sanji seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche sur les hanches avait vite eu raison de la virilité du sabreur…

_ Je suis venu prendre un bain avec toi. Murmura le vert contre l'oreille de son amant lui faisant prendre une belle couleur écarlate.

Le vert eu vite fait de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et d'installé le petit escargophone en hauteur sans que son blond ne le remarque. Nami avait d'ailleurs acheté un modèle caméléon pour ce genre de situation et la petite bête eu tôt fait de disparaitre dans le décor.

Prenant son blond par la taille, Zoro soupira en essayant d'oublier que deux perverses en forces étaient en train de mater la scène à l'autre bout du navire.

_ Et bien qu'es qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu soupir maintenant tête de brocoli ?

_ Nan pour rien… juste à l'avenir si tu pouvais arrêter de signer tous les bouts de papiers que te présenteront les femmes ça m'arrangerais…

_ Hein ?

_ Rien oubli.

Enivré par un nouveau baiser du sabreur, le cuisinier oublia en effet bien vite les paroles de son homme et lorsqu'un corps à corps musclé s'engea entre eux, Robin et Nami durent installer leur poches de sangs respectives afin de ne pas mourir d'une hémorragie par voie nasale.

_ Hey Robin, je pensais à un truc… je me disais qu'on pourrait créer tout un tas d'autres produits dérivés à part des vidéos, ça étendrait encore notre commerce… ?

_ Oui, je pense que c'est bonne idée navigatrice-san.

_ Dites les filles, qu'es qu'ils font Zoro et Sanji là ? Et puis, pourquoi je saigne du nez, Nami tu m'a pourtant pas encore frappé… si ?

Robin pouffa discrètement (bas quoi fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose.).

_ C'est normale Luffy, c'est parce que tu… Ahhh ! LUFFY MAIS QU'ES CE QUE TU FOU LA ? ! ? ! ? !

* * *

* Oui je sais, ce n'est pas ça que Robin appele Zoro mais je la voyait bien dire ça moi...

HAPPY-END !

xD et voilà c'est tout fini ^^ !

J'espère que ce petit extra vous aura plus, en tout cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire :) Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de la vidéo quand vous irez l'acheter (OUIII BERRYYYYY ! Nami sort de ce corps !)

Bref encore merci pour toute vos reviews, et j'espère vous retrouvez à ma prochaine fic (avec un vrai lemon dans une salle de bain parce que j'ai trop envi !) ;)

Jane.  
Omya-chan.


End file.
